


Неизбежное

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bets & Wagers, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealousy, Jealousy Tony Stark, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: После того как Тони проиграл пари Стиву, он должен всю неделю с ним тренироваться. И если бы только он не услышал одно откровение от суперсолдата… Похоже, это будет долгая неделя.





	1. Откровение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447401) by [Naxa1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818). 



> События происходят после 17 серии 1 сезона.

Как только Тони принял душ и наконец-то избавился от зловония той лягушки, то решил посмотреть, не околачивался ли некий суперсолдат в гостиной на общем этаже. И не удивился, что Стив был именно там, как он и ожидал. Тот сидел на диване, свежий после душа и в белой футболке и домашних брюках. Волосы Стива были ещё влажными, и небольшая прядка лезла в глаза. Его волосы были чуть длиннее обычного. И Тони это действительно нравилось.

Он безумно сильно хотел подойти к нему, убрать с лица эту прядь и поцеловать его.

— Эй, мистер, — сказал Стив, вырывая Тони из мечты.

— Привет, Кэп, — ответил Тони и присел на диван рядом со Стивом. — Освежился после этого ужасного лягушачьего запаха?

— Да, это заняло почти час, зато больше от меня не воняет. — Стив потёр затылок и рассмеялся.

Тони очень сильно пытался не думать о том, что мог бы принять душ вместе со Стивом.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Стив положил руку Тони на плечо, мягко потирая.

— Уставшим и истощённым. Дикая Земля и правда меня вымотала. У меня всё болит, — сморщился Тони.

— Подожди, — прошептал Стив и улыбнулся. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Тони кивнул, когда Стив поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Он чувствовал тепло и счастье, про которые совсем забыл, пока Мстители были распущены. После они воссоединились, и Стив вернулся константой его жизни, и Тони не мог быть благодарен за это ещё сильнее. Даже после всех этих лет один взгляд на улыбку Стива заставлял сердце трепетать.

— А вот и я, — сказал Стив тихо, положил на стол две таблетки обезболивающего и поставил кружку горячего шоколада.

— Вау. — Тони быстро схватил лекарство и горячий шоколад. — Спасибо.

Стив что-то пробубнил в ответ и сел рядом с Тони, держа свою кружку. Тони проглотил таблетки и отпил тёплого напитка. Стив знал, как сильно он нуждался в этом.

— Ты делаешь лучший горячий шоколад, — выдохнул Тони с радостью. Стив хмыкнул.

— Спасибо. Это рецепт мамы. Я его никогда не забуду.

— Планируешь поделиться с кем-нибудь?

Стив застенчиво опустил голову и улыбнулся:

— Вообще-то, я пообещал маме, что никому не расскажу.

Тони положил свободную руку на спинку дивана и повернулся лицом к Стиву:

— Хочешь припрятать этот восхитительный горячий шоколад для себя?

— Нет, я просто обещал ей, что не расскажу рецепт, пока не женюсь. Только моей половинке. Она говорила, что хочет сохранить рецепт в семье.

— Оу. — И внезапно Тони больше не было тепло. Он чувствовал холод от мысли, что Стив будет женат. Он не должен это чувствовать. Хотя у него всегда были сильные чувства к Стиву, он знал, что однажды тот найдёт себе кого-нибудь. Независимо от его чувств, он должен по крайней мере попытаться быть надёжным другом, но лишь тот факт, что Стив женится, делал Тони несчастным; и это забавно, ведь Тони всегда утверждал, что останется холостяком на всю жизнь. Чёрт возьми, но он готов выйти за Стива хоть сейчас. — Это прекрасно, — всё, что он мог выдавить из себя.

— Я был ребёнком, когда она попросила дать это обещание, но я всё ещё хочу сдержать его. Для неё, — объяснил Стив и выглядел серьёзным, думая о маме.

Тони проглотил ревность, текущую по венам, чтобы быть хорошим другом, которого и заслуживает Стив. Он положил ладонь на руку Стива и сжал её:

— Она будет очень рада, когда ты счастливо женишься и сдержишь это обещание, Стив.

Он убрал руку, но Стив быстро схватил её и сжал в ответ. Стив смотрел на него с какой-то напряжённостью, какой никогда до этого не было. И Тони не был уверен, что это означает.

Стив улыбнулся ему:

— Спасибо, Тони. Возможно, однажды так и будет.

Тони фыркнул:

— Да брось, любой дамочке повезёт с тобой.

Улыбка Стива исчезла, но он не отпускал руку Тони.

— Может быть.

Внезапно стало некомфортно говорить со Стивом о его личной жизни; Тони, наконец, отдёрнул руку и отвернулся от его пристального взгляда.

— Что ж, кэп. Думаю, уже поздно. — Тони больше не мог смотреть на Стива и думать о том, что когда-нибудь тот будет счастлив в браке с кем-то. С кем-то, кто не был им. И осознание, что Тони мог бы выйти за Стива, не пугало, как ни странно, потому что это казалось правильным. Это казалось естественным. Было забавно думать, что только сейчас, спустя столько времени, он понял, как много для него значит Стив. Как сильно он его любит.

— Ладно, Тони, — сказал тихо Стив.

Тони встал, потянулся и пошёл на кухню; Стив шёл за ним. Он наблюдал, как тот берёт пустую кружку и молча моет посуду. Тони повернулся уходить, но Стив остановил его, схватив за запястье.

— Ты уверен, что всё в порядке?

Тони рассмеялся:

— Да, Стив. Как никогда лучше.

— Хорошо, — хитро улыбнулся Стив. — Потому что я не забыл о нашем пари.

— Э-эм… что? — растерянно спросил Тони. Он был слишком сосредоточен на тепле, исходящем от руки Стива. 

— Ты не смог продержаться пары часов без техники. Это означает, что ты всю неделю тренируешься со мной.

 _Вот же чёрт_ , подумал Тони. Он совершенно забыл об этом.

— Завтра суббота. Поэтому в выходные оправляйся после Дикой Земли, но с утра понедельника ты тренируешься со мной.

— Я думал, мы договоримся, — выдохнул Тони.

Стив опустил его запястье и усмехнулся:

— После того, как ты снял видео, где я летаю в тех ботинках, и выложил его в Интернет? Не думаю.

— Тушé.

— Отдохни и будь готов к понедельнику, Тони. Я жду с нетерпением.

Стив направился к выходу, и Тони не мог перестать пялиться на то, как он уходит. Стив был одним из немногих людей, кто мог заставить Тони потерять дар речи. И всё то время, что они за неделю проведут со Стивом вдвоём, было бы правильным после его небольшого откровения.

 _Что же_ , подумал Тони, _это будет долгая неделя_.


	2. Начало

Выходные в основном он провёл в мастерской. День после поездки в Дикую Землю был болезненным. У Тони на самом деле болело абсолютно всё, как он и предсказывал, и большую часть времени, проведённого в мастерской, он пытался не думать о Стиве. Он всегда осознавал свои чувства к этому суперсолдату, но постоянно считал их влюблённостью. А потом Стив упомянул брак, и всё покатилось к чертям.

Он и не думал раньше об этом, потому что Стив ни с кем никогда не встречался. Никогда не проявлял интерес к кому бы то ни было или к отношениям. Даже когда Мстители впервые встретились, Стив уделял внимание лишь общению с ними. Правда, это произошло почти сразу после того, как его нашли во льдах, так что было вполне понятно, что он не ищет отношений. Но это случилось много лет назад, и Тони вполне комфортно уживался с осознанием своих чувств к Стиву, и не возникало какого-то напряжения или нехорошего предчувствия, ведь Стив был одинок.

Но сейчас Тони задумался о том, не начал ли Стив встречаться с кем-то, пока Мстители были распущены. Они поддерживали связь всё это время, и даже были совместные миссии, но всё ещё оставалось много свободного времени, чтобы Стив мог найти кого-то. И Тони никогда не думал спросить об этом Стива, потому что, откровенно говоря, просто не хотел знать.

Несмотря на то что он провёл все выходные в мастерской, он не так уж и многое успел. Немного повозился с костюмом и несколькими мелкими проектами, но всё, чем он действительно занимался, — думал о Стиве. Ему срочно был нужен какой-нибудь суперзлодей, чтобы можно было надеть костюм и отвлечься.

Воскресенье оказалось чуть легче субботы, но в какой-то момент зашёл Стив и заставил его вылезти из мастерской.

« _Тебе нужен отдых_ », — вот что он сказал. И Стив говорил это не потому, что Тони завтра предстоял тяжёлый день и тренировки. Он сказал это, потому что волновался. Стив пришёл в мастерскую с несколькими сэндвичами, водой и болеутоляющим. Он выглядел обеспокоенным, и всё, что мог Тони, — просто сдаться и позволить Стиву позаботиться о нём. Как только он съел всё, Стив заставил его пойти в кровать и принёс чашку горячего шоколада. После улыбнулся и пожелал хорошей ночи, оставив Тони наедине с мыслями и чашкой чудесного домашнего какао Стива.

Он не собирался спать. Выпил горячий шоколад и некоторое время играл на планшете. Потом усталость взяла верх, и он отключился. Ему показалось, что с тех пор, как он уснул, прошли секунды, но вскоре сработал будильник, который поставил Джарвис. Тони застонал и посмотрел на время. Было без четверти пять утра.

Он подумал, _зачем, чёрт возьми_ , поставил будильник на такое раннее время.

— Желаете кофе перед тем, как начнёте день, сэр? — произнёс Джарвис.

Ох, он, должно быть, сказал это вслух.

— Поставь на повтор, Джарвис.

— Конечно, сэр.

Девять минут спустя будильник сработал снова.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, Джей, — пробормотал Тони в подушку.

Будильник отключился.

— Вы знаете, что будильник зазвенит снова через примерно девять минут, сэр.

— Тогда отключи его совсем.

— Но что насчёт…

— От-клю-чи, — приказал Тони.

— Не говорите, что я вас не предупреждал, — было последним, что услышал Тони, перед тем как уснуть снова.

« _Мне тепло. Теплее, чем раньше_ », — подумал Тони. А потом понял, насколько странной казалась эта мысль. Но не было неприятно, и он чувствовал себя необычно. Он открыл глаза и понял, что была, по крайней мере, середина утра — настолько ярко оказалось в комнате. Окна были открыты, наверное, дело рук Джарвиса, и от тепла солнечных лучей на лице стало приятно.

Но это не всё. Нечто успокаивающее и тёплое прижималось к нему. Он дёрнулся, чтобы повернуться, но в ту же секунду сильная рука крепко обвилась вокруг талии.

— М-м-м, — промурлыкал голос. — Ещё не время вставать, да?

Тони застыл на мгновение, прежде чем понял, кому принадлежит голос.

— Стив?

Стив усмехнулся и поцеловал затылок Тони:

— Конечно. Ожидал кого-то другого?

Тони закрыл глаза и задрожал. Стив продолжал целовать его шею и прижиматься к нему, но, боже, Тони поверить не мог, что это будет так приятно ощущать. Он всегда знал, что Стив горячий, но чувствовать его тепло настолько близко гораздо лучше, чем представлять, как это могло бы быть. И как бы сильно Тони ни хотел, чтобы Стив продолжал целовать его шею, он желал большего.

Тони повернулся к нему и увидел прекрасное зрелище. Стив был ещё сонным, его глаза прикрыты, волосы растрёпаны, а на лице небольшая щетина, и он улыбался Тони самой доброй и счастливой улыбкой.

Стив, не колеблясь, наклонился и поцеловал Тони в губы.

— Доброе утро. Я удивлён, что ты уже проснулся, учитывая, как долго ты вчера сидел в мастерской.

Тони улыбнулся, даже не думая о том, что сказал Стив, и быстро поцеловал его в ответ. Он хотел этого так долго, что думал уже никогда не отстраняться.

Стив улыбнулся в поцелуй, но с нетерпением снова поцеловал Тони. Поцелуи были горячими, страстными, и Тони застонал, когда Стив навис над ним.

 _Тони_.

Он услышал, как его зовут, но это никак не мог быть Стив, потому что их губы прижаты друг к другу.

_Тони!_

Тони отодвинулся:

— Что?

Лицо Стива покраснело, и он приподнял бровь:

— Что-то не так?

— Эм. — Тони ждал, не произнесут ли его имя снова. — Нет, ничего. Давай вернёмся к поцелуям, пожалуйста.

Стив подался вперёд, чтобы прижаться к губам Тони, и всё, о чём мог думать Тони — он в раю. Не находилось другого способа описать это. Он думал о том, как это могло бы быть, много раз и теперь наконец-то узнал.

_Тони!_

В этот раз Тони просто не обращал внимания. Если игнорировать голос, то тот исчезнет, и он сможет заняться со Стивом тем, о чём мечтал так сильно…

— Тони! — прокричал Стив, и Тони подпрыгнул и упал с кровати.

— Ай, — вырвалось у Тони.

— Время пришло. Я пытался разбудить тебя несколько минут.

Тони оглядел комнату. Было пятнадцать минут седьмого, на улице ещё темно, и перед ним стоял очень расстроенный Капитан Америка.

Всё это было сном. Ну конечно.

— Кто ж так будит людей, Стив, — усмехнулся Тони, садясь на кровать.

— Джарвис сказал мне, что ты отключил будильник, так что я решил прийти разбудить тебя. Уже пытаешься отделаться, Тони? — Стив скрестил руки на груди и улыбнулся. — Что ж, я этого не допущу.

— Я бы никогда, — возразил Тони, положив руку на сердце. — Мне больно думать, что ты можешь верить в это.

Стив засмеялся и поднял кружку, что стояла на тумбочке. Тони не заметил её раньше, но сейчас, когда обратил внимание, учуял запах.

— Кофе?

Стив протянул ему кружку. Тони сделал глоток, и, разумеется, это был вкуснейший горячий кофе с сахаром. Стив его очень хорошо знал.

— Ты мой герой, — сказал Тони и подумал, знал ли Стив, насколько правдиво это утверждение.

— Я жду тебя на кухне через пятнадцать минут, — произнёс Стив, и Тони наблюдал, как тот покидает комнату.

Как только Стив ушёл, он упал на кровать.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул он и никак не мог выбросить сон из головы. У него были сны со Стивом и раньше, даже больше, чем он хотел бы признать, но именно этот был таким… реальным.

— Я предупреждал вас, сэр, — сказал Джарвис.

Тони уставился в потолок:

— Ни слова больше, Джей.

— Конечно, сэр. Вам лучше переодеться, прежде чем Капитан вернётся проверить вас.

Тони глубоко вздохнул и направился в ванну. Он держал кружку с кофе поблизости, периодически отхлёбывая, пока переодевался в мягкие штаны и футболку. Он не был уверен, что у Стива на повестке дня, но знал, что это будет долгое утро.

Десять минут спустя Тони заходил на кухню. Стив сидел за столом со своей чашкой кофе и читал газету. Он, должно быть, увлёкся, потому что не услышал, как вошёл Тони. Так что Тони воспользовался моментом, чтобы оценить вид. Стив был гладко выбрит, как и всегда, и сон заставил задуматься, может ли он и правда выглядеть так очаровательно утром. Тони подозревал, что, вероятно, может.

— Я здесь, — сказал Тони, и это отвлекло Стива.

— Хорошо. — Стив отложил газету и улыбнулся. — Было трудно разбудить тебя. Ты, похоже, очень крепко спал.

— Да, мне снился сон, — ответил Тони.

— Ох. — Стив сделал глоток кофе. — Хороший сон?

Хороший — это преуменьшение. Тони нужно было закончить этот разговор, прежде чем Стив начнёт задавать больше вопросов. Потому что он не хотел бы случайно рассказать правду о своём бессонном состоянии и заставить Стива чувствовать себя неловко.

— Отличный сон, — сказал Тони и направился к кофе-машине. — Но тебе не захочется об этом знать. — Тони повернулся и подмигнул Стиву.

Выражение лица Стива стало озадаченным на несколько секунд, прежде чем он покраснел.

— О. Ясно. — Он быстро поднялся, вылил остатки кофе и поставил кружку в раковину. Стив посмотрел на Тони серьёзно, и Тони не был уверен, почему настроение внезапно изменилось. — Обойдёмся одной чашкой кофе. Возьми бутылку воды. Мы начинаем позже, так как я позволил тебе поспать. — Стив потёр затылок и смотрел куда угодно, но не на Тони. — Увидимся в зале, — сказал он и быстро скрылся.

Тони не был уверен, что произошло, но решил, что так или иначе поставил Стива в неудобное положение, несмотря на попытки избежать этого.

 _Отлично_ , подумал Тони. _Ну что за утро_.

Тони сделал, как и было велено, и взял бутылку воды, прежде чем пойти в зал. Пока он ехал в лифте, то пытался подобрать правильные слова для разговора со Стивом, чтобы не доставлять ему неудобства. Тони даже не был уверен, зачем вообще открыл рот и хоть что-то сказал. Он мог бы просто оставить всё как есть, но немного запаниковал и хотел, чтобы Стив сменил тему. Что ж, он действительно заставил Стива отстать.

Когда лифт открылся, он оказался на этаже, который был целиком оборудован под зал. Тони гордился тем, что всё, построенное им, было лучшим. Потому когда он построил башню и начал планировать спортзал, то знал, что сделает его величайшим в мире. Всем в команде нравился зал, но Стив точно обожал его. Тони пытался не признаваться себе, что по большей части сделал это для Стива, но, смотря на неподдельное счастье Стива в тот момент, когда Тони показал ему зал, думал, что оно того стоило.

Зал был огромным. Дорожка для бега проходила по периметру комнаты и составляла милю в длину, если по ней пробежаться дважды. Пространство в середине занимало различное оборудование: беговые дорожки, десятки разных тренажёров, направленных на тренировку рук, ног и разных мышц тела. Висело несколько боксёрских груш, которые Тони специально укрепил для Стива. Каждый раз, когда Стив приходил в мастерскую с разорванной армированной грушей, Тони лишь усмехался, ведь ему нравилось, как смущался Стив из-за того, что испортил оборудование. Тони на самом деле было плевать, и он всегда находил очень горячим тот факт, что, независимо от того, как сильно он укреплял боксёрские груши, Стив всё равно приводил их в негодность.

И первым, что увидел Тони в зале, был Стив. Он находился спиной к Тони и подтягивался на турнике так, словно от этого зависела жизнь. Стив в форме, по мнению Тони, был великолепен. Она была идеально обтягивающей во всех правильных местах. Так что Тони смотрел на скульптурную, красивую спину Стива, пока тот подтягивался и подтягивался. Тони задался вопросом, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы Стив хоть немного устал. И был совсем не против провести когда-нибудь эксперимент.

Стив, должно быть, слышал, как закрывается лифт, потому что спустился с турника и повернулся к Тони. Он слегка нахмурился, и в его глазах Тони увидел печаль, какой не было уже давно. Стив отвёл взгляд прежде, чем Тони мог бы понять, почему его поведение внезапно изменилось.

Тони подошёл к нему, на языке вертелись извинения за то, что заставил чувствовать себя неловко, но Стив отнял его бутылку воды и ухмыльнулся.

— Пять минут на разминку, а потом я хочу, чтобы ты пробежал две мили. Тренировка начинается сейчас и продлится два часа.

— Эм…

Извинение Тони затерялось, когда Стив скрестил руки на груди и вторгся в личное пространство Тони.

— Приступай, — приказал Стив.

Тони знал, что Стив не пытался его соблазнить, но эти слова послали дрожь по позвоночнику. Он должен был сказать что-то, что угодно, но вместо этого закрыл рот и начал разминаться.

— Никогда прежде не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу, как ты так быстро следуешь приказам, — прокомментировал Стив, направляясь к столику, чтобы поставить бутылку Тони.

 _«Что ж, я буду следовать приказам, потому что есть правильный стимул»_ , —  
подумал Тони.

Он сказал бы это вслух, но уже и так заставил Стива чувствовать себя некомфортно. Не хотелось делать это снова. Так что после того, как Тони достаточно размялся, он начал бежать по дорожке. Он старался не спешить. Таким образом он не собьёт дыхание слишком рано и не будет выглядеть идиотом.

Пока он бежал, то следил за Стивом. Иногда Стив наблюдал за ним, иногда делал свои упражнения. Так или иначе, думал Тони, не смотреть на него было трудно.

После первой мили Тони понял, как запыхался. Он замедлился до шага и заметил, что Стив самодовольно ухмыльнулся ему.

— Уже устал? — спросил Стив.

Очень сильно хотелось ответить «да», но он не собирался доставлять Стиву такое удовольствие. Уже доставил в Дикой Земле. Тони не мог взобраться на дерево, ведь это не было тем, что он умел. И он не мог бежать быстро долгие мили.

— Нужно намного больше одной мили, чтобы я устал, кэп! — отозвался Тони и тут же пожалел о словах, что сорвались с губ.

Стив продолжал улыбаться. Видимо, наслаждался собой.

— Отлично. Поторопись и закончи следующую милю и мы сможем начать!

Тони в конце концов закончил вторую милю, которая отняла больше времени, чем первая. Он ожидал услышать, как Стив начнёт издеваться, но этого не произошло. Вместо этого Стив сразу же приказал делать всевозможные упражнения. Он заставил Тони приседать, отжиматься, прыгать и выполнить ещё много других упражнений, о которых Тони никогда до этого не слышал.

После того, как прошла, казалось, вечность, двухчасовая тренировка наконец закончилась. Тони лежал на полу, тяжело дыша; он и не думал никогда, что может так сильно потеть. Стив опустился над ним на колени с усмешкой.

— Ты в порядке, Тони? — спросил он невинно.

— Конечно, кэп, — ответил Тони между вдохами. — Просто пытаюсь привести своё тело в чувство.

Стив хмыкнул:

— Давай тебя поднимем. Я помогу добраться до комнаты. Тебе нужно поесть как можно скорее, чтобы вернуть силы.

— Не думаю, что хочу даже пытаться двигаться.

— Ну, — сказал Стив и положил руку Тони на плечо. — Вот почему я тут.

Стив протянул руку. Тони мгновенно схватил её, и его подтянули так, словно он ничего не весил. Стив держал его крепко, обвив руку вокруг талии Тони. Тони счастливо выдохнул и позволил ему делать его работу. Наклонился и положил руки Стиву на плечи.

Как только они добрались до комнаты Тони, Стив усадил его на кровать.

— Жди здесь. Я пойду принесу тебе воды и чего-нибудь поесть.

Стив ушёл, и Тони плюхнулся на кровать. Ещё утро, а он уже вымотался. Не хотел больше работать или вообще что-то делать. Просто принять душ и спать. Живот заурчал. И, возможно, перекусить.

Он чувствовал себя зефиркой, а ведь ему предстояло это ещё завтра и всю оставшуюся неделю. Он задался вопросом, сможет ли дойти до конца.

— Джарвис?

— Что-то случилось, сэр?

— Очисти мой календарь на эту неделю. Не думаю, что буду в состоянии встретиться с кем-то. Если, конечно, встречи запланированы.

— Конечно, сэр.

Стив вернулся со стаканом воды и сэндвичем с индейкой. Поставил их на тумбочку и сел рядом с Тони на кровать.

Он склонился над Тони и улыбнулся:

— Ты уверен, что в порядке, Тони?

Тони не думал, что Стив заметил, но лицо Стива было очень близко к его лицу. Если Тони немного приподнимется, то сможет поцеловать его.

— Да, Стив.

— Если ты уверен.

Тони не был уверен, что случилось потом, но Стив не двигался, как и Тони. Они смотрели друг на друга, их лица были очень близко, но Тони так сильно хотелось сократить дистанцию. Стив протянул руку и убрал прядь волос, упавшую на глаза Тони. Он не был уверен, как долго это продолжалось, но внезапно глаза Стива расширились, его лицо ярко покраснело, и он быстро отстранился.

— Эм, прости, — сказал он. — Я принёс сэндвич, но тебе нужно больше, чтобы восстановить силы. Поешь и прими душ, а когда закончишь, то я приготовлю правильный завтрак.

После этого Стив быстро покинул комнату, а Тони просто остался там и не понимал, что произошло. Он почти подумал, что Стив собирается поцеловать его, но, возможно, это было принятие желаемого за действительное. Если бы он только знал, что у Стива к нему есть чувства, то на самом деле набрался бы храбрости и пригласил его на свидание. Тони покачал головой и постарался не зацикливаться на этом. Не хотелось надеяться на что-то подобное, а потом потерять лучшую дружбу, что у него когда-либо была. Плюс ко всему, лучше не создавать неловкое положение, учитывая, что этот день был первым в его тренировочной неделе.


	3. Всё начинает усложняться

Остаток дня прошёл без происшествий. Тони принял душ и спустился, ведомый запахом еды. Стив, как и сказал, приготовил Тони большой и очень вкусный завтрак. Он готовил не часто, но справлялся с этим отлично. Однажды он рассказал Тони, что еда сильно изменилась с 40-х и ему очень нравится узнавать о специях и новых способах готовки. Он порой готовил для всей команды, но чаще всего только для себя и Тони. Тони нравилось думать, что есть в этом нечто особенное.

Стив вёл себя нормально, когда Тони спустился на кухню. Момент нежности, что они делили, когда смотрели друг другу в глаза всего лишь полчаса назад, не упоминался. После завтрака Стив пошёл принять душ, а Тони немного вздремнул. Он мало что успел в мастерской за остаток дня и внезапно, когда наступил вечер, уже был измотан. Кто знал, что тренировки со Стивом помогут Тони настроиться на нормальный график сна.

В ту ночь Тони не снились сны со Стивом, за что он был благодарен. Он уже и так вполне самостоятельно сходил с ума по этому человеку, так что не нуждался в том, чтобы ещё и сны помогали. Пробуждение на следующий день далось чуть легче. Возможно, потому, что Тони проспал целую ночь.

Он переоделся в чёрные трикотажные штаны и тёмно-синюю футболку и добрался до кухни точно в шесть утра. Он не признался бы вслух, но очень гордился собой. Разумеется, Стив уже был там и вместо формы одет в изношенные серые штаны и белоснежную облегающую футболку. Тони подумал: вдруг Стив узнал о его тайных чувствах и специально пытал?

— Привет, кэп.

Стив стоял перед кофеваркой. Он перевёл взгляд на Тони, улыбнулся и протянул ему кружку.

— Доброе утро, Тони. Ты и правда проснулся сам.

— Я знаю. Удивительно, на что способно раннее засыпание. — Тони отпил кофе и радостно выдохнул.

— Возможно, стоит начать так делать каждый вечер, — предложил Стив и усмехнулся, зная Тони достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять — этого никогда не произойдёт.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Ты милый, если так думаешь, Стив.

— Ох. — Глаза Стива расширились, а его лицо покраснело.

Тони пожалел бы, что сказал нечто подобное, но реакция на его слова была невероятной. Стив _смутился_ от комментария. Его лицо стало ярко-красным, он нервно потирал затылок, но застенчиво улыбался, что Тони посчитал победой. Он не хотел этого говорить. Всё это казалось таким естественным, потому что это был просто _Стив_ , и Тони не владел собой рядом с ним. Ему пришлось собрать волю в кулак, лишь бы не отставить кружку и не утянуть Стива в головокружительный поцелуй.

Если это маленькое замечание так сильно взволновало Стива, Тони задумался, как тот отреагирует на всё то, что Тони хотел бы сказать ему.

Стив отошёл от смущения и закашлялся.

— Ладно, эм, сегодня мы начнём с пробежки на улице.

Тони застонал.

— Я же не в состоянии держать твой темп, Стив.

— Конечно нет, — просто ответил Стив. — Я буду придерживаться твоего ритма.

— Это всё, чем мы займёмся сегодня?

— Хм-м. — Стив отпил кофе. — Я не решил. Думаю, это зависит от того, как хорошо ты справишься. — Стив ехидно улыбнулся. Даже если это было нечестно (так Тони говорил сам себе, но знал, что проиграет это пари. Всё было честно), Тони не мог не оценить игривый настрой Стива.

« _Отлично_ , — подумал Тони. —  _Я буду выглядеть жутко глупо рядом со Стивом, когда начну задыхаться после первой же мили_ ».

— Мы начнём через пятнадцать минут. Рекомендую выпить воды перед тем, как приступим. Кто знает, как долго продлится это утро. — Стив допил кофе и сполоснул кружку.

— Куда ты? — спросил Тони, когда Стив покидал кухню.

— Встретимся у выхода через пятнадцать минут, Тони. Я начну разминаться.

— Серьёзно, Стив?

— Разминка — это очень важно! — ответил ему Стив через плечо и затем вышел из комнаты.

Тони хмыкнул и допил кофе. Пошёл к холодильнику за бутылкой воды и после направился к выходу, чтобы встретиться со Стивом. Пришлось признать: несмотря на то, что вся неделя со Стивом пройдёт за тренировками, он не смог бы стать счастливее, чем сейчас, будучи с ним каждый день. В любом случае они вместе проводили довольно много времени, но сейчас был верный способ побыть наедине с ним. Другие Мстители наверняка, чёрт возьми, не захотят вставать ни свет ни заря ради тренировок.

Вторник вообще был днём, когда они со Стивом откладывали все дела, чтобы побыть друг с другом вдали от других Мстителей. Иногда они выбирались на бургеры или в кино, в другое время просто устраивали в башне марафоны фильмов, которые Тони рекомендовал Стиву как обязательные к просмотру. Они по очереди выбирали занятия, но Тони на самом деле было не важно, что именно они будут делать, главное — проводить время со Стивом. Думая об этом, он фыркнул, потому что он будет продолжать тренироваться со Стивом каждый день только для того, что проводить с ним ещё больше времени. Тони надеялся, что только из-за тренировок они не отменят свои обычные дела.

Как он мог не понимать, насколько всё далеко зашло со Стивом, и понять только теперь? Они вместе проводили так много времени, и Стив всегда мог утешить Тони, заставить его чувствовать себя лучше. Никто во всей вселенной не мог заставить Тони улыбаться так, как мог Стив.

Тони знал, что он улыбался, всего лишь думая об этом.

Двери лифта открылись, Тони вышел и остановился как вкопанный. Он разинул рот, пока пялился на то, как Стив разминается. Тот стоял спиной к Тони, наклонясь, касаясь пальцев ног, и Тони не мог поверить, насколько невероятно выглядела задница Стива даже в этих спортивных штанах. Кого он обманывал, Стив всегда выглядел невероятно.

Раздался _грохот_ , который отвлёк Стива. Он выпрямился и повернулся к Тони с озадаченным выражением.

— Тони?

Тони закрыл рот и сглотнул.

— Да, Стив?

— Ты в порядке? — Стив подошёл, и выражение его лица сменилось со смущённого на обеспокоенное.

— Ох, эм. — Тони посмотрел на пол и увидел бутылку воды, которую уронил. Он быстро поднял её. — Ага, я в норме!

Стив положил ладонь на плечо Тони и сжал.

— Уверен?

— Превосходно, — ответил Тони.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Стив. — Пойдём.

Тони наблюдал, как он радостно выбегал из здания. Он вздохнул и пытался сосредоточиться на чём угодно, кроме Стива. Отпил воды, поставил бутылку на стул рядом и вышел на улицу.

Ещё было темно, улицы чисты от людей, потому что кто, чёрт возьми, выйдет в такую рань, кроме Стива?

— Не забудь размяться, — сказал Стив.

Тони проворчал, но начал разминку. Он совершил множество различных упражнений довольно быстро, потому что не имел никакого желания тратить на это много времени. Как только он закончил и взглянул на Стива, то ожидал, что тот заставит его повторить, потому что кое-кто был ленив. Стив этого не сделал, а просто тепло улыбнулся Тони. Это заставило сердце Тони биться быстрее.

— Скажи, как будешь готов. И какой темп предпочитаешь, Тони. — А после они начали бежать.

Как только Стив сказал, что будет придерживаться ритма Тони, тот в полной мере воспользовался этим. Он бежал неторопливо, не желая быстро устать. Пробежав несколько кварталов, Стив остановил его.

— Давай сюда, — указал Стив на улицу слева.

— Я думал, мы делаем по-моему? — спросил Тони, смутившись.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Мы идём твоим темпом, но главный здесь всё ещё я. И я прокладываю маршрут, которым мы побежим.

Тони не протестовал и последовал путём Стива. Они не разговаривали, пока Стив не указал Тони, куда нужно бежать. Прошло немного времени до тех пор, когда солнце начало подниматься, и Тони чувствовал себя счастливым, разделяя этот момент со Стивом. В конце концов, они замедлились до шага. Тони не был уверен, как долго он бежал без перерыва, но казалось, что вечность.

— Ты отлично справляешься, Тони, — заметил Стив.

— Спасибо, кэп, — ответил Тони между вдохами. — Это здорово — выбраться на пробежку в такой чудный день.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Ты мог бы делать это со мной каждый день.

Тони признавал, что это звучит заманчиво, но когда он вернётся к своему привычному графику, то вернётся и его ненормальный сон, и он просто будет не в состоянии.

— Временами, может быть, — ответил Тони, и Стив кивнул. — Так что за маршрут ты нам приготовил? — Тони заметил странность, ведь обычный маршрут пробежки Стива был гораздо проще, чем этот с кучей поворотов, по которому бежали они.

— Мы почти на месте, — ответил Стив.

Это заинтриговало. Стив практически вёл его куда-то. Тони бы подумал, что это нечто, связанное с упражнениями, но это не имело смысла, потому что он оснастил зал в башне всевозможными видами тренажёров.

Теперь, когда солнце взошло, появились люди, спешащие на работу, в школу или по другим делам. Было всё ещё рано, и Стив вёл их в какую-то тихую часть города, не очень шумную. Тони лишь надеялся, что их никто не узнает и не захочет сделать фото, когда он в настолько ужасном состоянии, да ещё и потный.

— Вот мы и на месте, — сказал Стив, когда они повернули за угол.

Тони был удивлён, увидев небольшую местную кофейню, что оказалась конечной целью Стива.

— Это тоже часть пыток тренировочного лагеря? Я должен сопротивляться? — с осторожностью спросил Тони.

— Тони! — воскликнул Стив. — Ты и правда думаешь, что я так поступлю с тобой?

— Нет, — автоматически ответил Тони.

Стив выдохнул.

— Ты бежал без остановки почти час. Я подумал, что будет здорово взять перерыв и провести тут время вместе.

— Уже прошёл час?

— Да, Тони, — закатил глаза Стив и скрестил руки на груди. — Я хочу сказать, ты не хочешь кофе? — Тони улыбнулся. Боже, он любил этого мужчину.

— О да, я всегда хочу кофе.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, тогда пойдём.

Кофейня называлась «Серая сова», рядом с названием располагалась нарисованная маленькая и симпатичная совушка. Интерьер был винтажный, именно такой, какой очень бы понравился Стиву. Тут было уютно, в дальнем углу находился камин, который зимой наверняка разжигали.

— Погоди, у меня нет бумажника.

Стив улыбнулся и достал кошелёк из кармана.

— Хорошо, что я спланировал это заранее.

Тони выдохнул.

— Ты потрясающий, Стив.

Стив продолжал улыбаться Тони, пока делал заказ, и он точно знал, чего именно Тони хотел. Когда они оба получили свой кофе и выпечку, то заняли место в дальнем углу у окна.

— Я шокирован, что ты всё это спланировал, кэп, — сказал Тони прежде, чем откусить от кекса с сыром.

— Ты даже не предполагаешь, что я способен на спонтанность? — спросил Стив и выглядел немного расстроенным.

— Нет! — воскликнул Тони. — Я имел в виду, только во время тренировок.

— О, не переживай. Мы не закончили. В башню мы вернёмся совершенно другим путём. — Стив отпил кофе и откусил от черничной булочки, и Тони прекрасно знал, что тот доволен собой.

— И ты думаешь, что накормить меня кофе и выпечкой полезно для бега?

— Ну, ты вообще не должен был ничего покупать, знаешь, — озорно усмехнулся Стив.

— Боже мой, Стив, — сказал Тони. — Ты такой плохой! Ты знал, что я не устою перед хорошим кофе и сладким!

— Это ничего не изменит, — небрежно пожал плечами Стив.

Тони не мог вымолвить ни слова. Его рот разинулся от сцены, что развернулась, а после он рассмеялся.

— Не могу поверить, что ты обманул меня! Никогда не думал, что ты такой подлый!

Как только Тони, наконец, смог контролировать себя, Стив заговорил:

— Это на самом деле не было обманом, Тони. Я просто хотел сделать что-то приятное. Знаю, что ты ненавидишь все эти тренировки, и я горжусь тем, что ты терпишь их и не отступаешь. — Единственное в Стиве, к чему Тони никак не мог привыкнуть, — то, насколько он был искренним. Он смотрел на Тони открыто и честно, улыбаясь ему, и Тони знал, что он говорит правду. Он всегда так делал. — Но не стоит ожидать такого особого обращения каждый день, — указал Стив пальцем на Тони, пытаясь быть строгим, но продолжал улыбаться, и Тони улыбнулся в ответ.

— Спасибо, Стив. Это и правда было приятно.

— Пожалуйста, Тони.

— Погоди, — сказал Тони, всполошившись. — Это же не значит, что наши обычные вторничные дела отменяются, да? — Он был смущён паникой из-за того, что больше не сможет провести время со Стивом, и делал это чересчур очевидно, но рядом не было Мстителей, чтобы поддразнить его.

— Конечно нет, — ответил Стив, слегка потрясённый предположением Тони. — Если только ты не хочешь? Если ты очень устал, я пойму.

— Нет! — сказал Тони слишком громко. — То есть нет, — повторил спокойней. — Уверен, что буду в норме. Не хочу ничего отменять.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Стив. — Между прочим, твоя очередь выбирать, чем займёмся.

— Хм-м-м. — Тони задумался, что бы они могли делать. Он совсем забыл, что настала его очередь. На той неделе Стив повёл их пробовать бургеры в новом местечке, так что теперь хотелось чего-нибудь другого. — Я подумаю над этим.

Они покончили с кофе и выпечкой, немного поболтали, пока Стив не решил, что необходимо продолжить пробежку. Теперь улицы стали немного переполнены, но Тони, в спортивной одежде, с растрёпанными волосами и вспотевшего, никто, казалось, не узнал. Он был благодарен, что никто их не заметил. Частично потому, что знал, что выглядит ужасно, частично потому, что не хотел, чтобы им со Стивом кто-то мешал.

Они вернулись в башню другим путём. Это заняло чуть больше времени, чем дорога до кофейни. Тони должен был проверить погоду прежде, чем выйти, потому что тёмные грозовые тучи очень быстро появились над ними.

— О нет, — пожаловался Тони, пока они бежали.

— Это просто дождь, Тони, — ответил Стив, усмехнувшись.

— Мне не хочется бежать под дождём, Стив!

— Думай об этом, как о душе перед душем.

Тони вздохнул, и Стив рассмеялся, что казалось идеальным моментом для раската грома. Начался ливень, и это послужило им обоим мотивацией бежать быстрее, пока башня не показалась за углом.

Они проскочили через входную дверь, но это было неважно, потому что оба вымокли до нитки. Тони наклонился, упёршись ладонями в колени, и пытался выровнять дыхание.

— Не думал, — сказал Стив, рассмеявшись, — что когда-нибудь увижу, что ты так быстро бежишь.

— О, заткнись, — шутливо ответил Тони, всё ещё пытаясь успокоиться. Его слова заставили Стива рассмеяться ещё сильнее.

Как только Тони смог дышать нормально, то выпрямился и взглянул на Стива, и он знал, что что-то во вселенной сломалось, раз ему преподнесли такой подарок. Стив весь промок, его белая футболка стала почти прозрачной. Она облегала его ещё плотнее, что Тони считал невозможным и теперь мог видеть _каждую_ упругую мышцу. Разумеется, Тони видел и раньше Стива без футболки, но никогда ещё в таких немного затруднительных обстоятельствах.

Глаза Тони медленно поднимались к лицу Стива. Тот радостно улыбался, капли воды стекали по его лицу, а волосы растрепались от бега. Одна прядка упала на лицо, и Тони очень хотел протянуть руку и убрать её.

— Я знал, что сегодня обещали дождь, но не ожидал такого, — сказал Стив и положил ладонь Тони на плечо, как и тысячу раз раньше.

Тони быстро отстранился, что моментально вызвало у Стива тревогу.

— Тони, ты в порядке?

— Эм. — Тони срочно надо было _уйти_. Возбуждение сконцентрировалось внизу живота, и останься Тони там чуть дольше, то не смог бы ничего скрыть от Стива. — Мне надо идти. — Тони быстро пошёл к лифту, и тот сразу же открылся.

— Тони, что случилось? — Стив шёл следом, его голос казался огорчённым.

— Ничего, Стив! — бросил Тони. — Ничего. Мне просто надо идти, — сказал он и нажал на кнопку пентхауса, не смотря на Стива, пока двери закрывались.

« _Чёрт_ , — подумал Тони. —  _Срочно холодный душ_ ».

Тони на самом деле принял холодный душ. После этого он почувствовал себя немного лучше, но по большей части ненавидел себя из-за того, что оставил Стива в фойе, ведь тот волновался о нём. Он не смотрел Стиву в лицо, но мог слышать явное беспокойство о благополучии Тони и нежность в его голосе.

— Сэр, Капитан Роджерс спрашивает разрешения подняться к вам в пентхаус, — произнёс Джарвис.

Тони вздохнул.

— Просто скажи Стиву, что я сейчас в душе, Джей.

— Конечно, сэр.

Он упал на кровать и уставился в потолок. Ему скоро придётся встретиться со Стивом, и тот захочет узнать, что случилось. Тони должен придумать хорошее оправдание. Либо он придумает оправдание как можно скорее, потому что они должны встретиться позже, либо просто всё отменит и будет прятаться подольше.

Он не хотел этого, особенно отменять встречу со Стивом, но нужно придумать правдоподобную ложь, потому что сказать Стиву правду нельзя.

« _Привет, Стив! Прости, что пришлось внезапно сбежать от тебя. Просто у меня встал от одного взгляда на тебя_ », — думал Тони. Он поморщился, представив, чем обернётся такой вариант. Он просто должен напомнить себе держать чувства при себе, прежде чем что-то сделать или сказать Стиву нечто, что разрушит их дружбу.

— Джарвис.

— Чем могу помочь, сэр.

— Учитывая обстоятельства, мне отменить встречу со Стивом сегодня или нет?

— Сэр, по моим подсчётам, вы очень счастливы, когда находитесь в присутствии Капитана Роджерса.

— Верно.

— Более того, согласно моей статистике, вы никогда не были так счастливы, пока Капитан Роджерс не присоединился к Мстителям.

Тони вздохнул.

— Конечно. Не удивительно.

— И я говорю о самом начале, сэр. Когда Мстители распустились на некоторое время, вы не были по-настоящему счастливы. Вы редко улыбались, совсем не смеялись, пока Капитан Роджерс не вернулся.

— Я понял, Джей. Ты говоришь, что я не должен отменять встречу.

— Именно, сэр. Я не уверен, как вы не смогли понять это самостоятельно.

— Очень смешно.

Тони некоторое время ещё лежал в комнате, пытаясь принять решение, как поступить. Он так и не придумал нормального предлога, по которому покинул Стива в фойе, и не мог встретиться с ним без объяснения.

— Чёрт, — сказал Тони. — Джей?

— Да, сэр?

— Скажи Стиву, что я должен отменить наши планы на вечер.

Жизнь иногда очень несправедлива.


	4. Маленькие недоразумения

После того как Тони отменил встречу со Стивом, он пошёл в лабораторию и изолировал её, чтобы никто не смог его потревожить, если только не случится чрезвычайная ситуация. Он чувствовал себя ужасно из-за отмены встречи, но ему было необходимо передохнуть от Стива, потому что он мог в любой момент сорваться и поцеловать его, разрушая тем самым всё лучшее, что когда-либо было в его жизни. Просто нужно потеряться в работе на некоторое время, забыть о последних днях, чтобы, когда он вернётся к тренировкам утром, он был в состоянии контролировать эмоции.

Стив никак не покидал его мыслей. По всей лаборатории были разбросаны вещи, которые напоминали о нём. Временами Тони бросал взгляд на диван, ожидая увидеть там Стива, который рисует в этюднике. Потом Тони заметил, что этюдник и карандаши всё ещё лежали на столе рядом с диваном. Он испытывал искушение посмотреть, что Стив рисовал, но не мог заставить себя это сделать. На столе стояла его фотография со Мстителями и Стивом в центре. В углу лаборатории находилась броня Капитана Америка, которую Тони разрабатывал для Стива. Никогда до этого Тони и не задумывался о том, что даже в его личном пространстве везде присутствовал Стив.

В конце концов он успокоился после произошедшего утром. Тони ощущал, что его эмоции под бóльшим контролем, чем раньше, и считал это победой. Он задумался, что случится, расскажи он Стиву о своих чувствах, но в голове всплывали лишь худшие варианты развития событий, и Тони прекратил размышлять о разрушении их отношений. «Стив мог бы заполучить любого, кого захотел, — думал Тони, — с чего бы ему хотеть меня?»

Тони, наконец, погрузился в проект с головой, когда Джарвис отвлёк его:

— Сэр?

— Да, Джей? — спросил Тони, смотря на голограммы нового дизайна брони Железного Человека.

— Уже поздний вечер, а вы с утра ничего не ели, — ответил Джарвис.

— О.

— Поскольку вы запретили доступ Капитану Роджерсу, я напоминаю, что вы должны поесть, чтобы поддерживать силы.

— Точно, — вздохнул Тони и оттолкнул кресло от стола.

— Вообще-то, сэр, я предлагаю вам посмотреть за дверь.

Тони с любопытством встал и подошёл к двери. Открыл её и никого не нашёл, но когда опустил взгляд, то увидел тарелку с тремя кусками пиццы, бутылку воды и записку с его именем. Тони поднял всё и вернулся в лабораторию. Он прекрасно знал этот почерк.

Как только он поставил тарелку и воду на стол, то начал читать записку.

_Тони, я знаю, ты забываешь поесть. Тут кое-что, чтобы подкрепиться. Надеюсь, ты в порядке. Пожалуйста, дай мне знать. —Стив._

Тони улыбнулся записке, и ему очень приглянулся маленький щит Капитана Америка, что Стив нарисовал рядом со своим именем.

Тони мгновенно откусил от пиццы и понял, что она всё ещё горячая. Стив только что был тут и не пытался побеспокоить Тони.

— Стив сказал тебе напомнить мне поесть, да, Джей?

— Разумеется, сэр. Капитан Роджерс всегда следит, чтобы вы позаботились о себе.

Тони вздохнул и опустился в кресло. Он и так весь день чувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что бросил Стива утром. Это сделало всё только хуже. Стив был одним из немногих людей в жизни Тони, что шли ему навстречу. Стив всегда проверял Тони в лаборатории, чтобы убедиться, что он поел или поспал. Тони вспомнил, что, когда Мстители разошлись в первый раз и Стив ушёл, он чувствовал себя как никогда пустым. Ему надо было найти Стива и всё исправить. Он покончил с пиццей и внезапно перехотел работать над какими-либо проектами. Направился обратно к себе в комнату и лёг в кровать.

Он пообещал себе, что утром же извинится перед Стивом, и надеялся, что не сделал ничего, что испортило бы их дружбу. Он достаточно хорошо знал Стива и полагал, что всё будет хорошо, но какой-то страх постоянно сидел в затылке.

До этого он немного боялся встретиться со Стивом с утра. Теперь же просто хотел уснуть, чтобы наступило утро и он спустился на кухню к Стиву, ожидая увидеть на его лице улыбку. Тони понадобилось немного времени, чтобы заснуть, этой ночью.

Тони легко проснулся в 5:45, готовый спуститься, встретиться со Стивом лицом к лицу, извиниться за поведение вчера и двигаться дальше. Стив выслушает, как и всегда раньше, простит его, и всё вернётся в норму. А потом Тони будет мучиться на двухчасовой тренировке, что после вчерашнего вполне заслуженно.

Сразу после пробуждения он беспокоился насчёт встречи со Стивом. Быстро переоделся в спортивную одежду и направился вниз. Он ощущал лёгкое головокружение от надежды, что он и Стив смогут провести время вместе этим вечером из-за того, что прошлым он отменил их планы.

Когда Тони зашёл на кухню, то остановился как вкопанный. Он ничего не видел. Свет выключен, но смутило Тони неожиданное отсутствие Стива.

Он включил свет, огляделся и понял, что кухня выглядит нетронутой. Не было бутылок воды на столе или двух кружек специально для него и Стива. Кофе-машина выключена.

— Джарвис, где Стив? — спросил Тони.

— Капитан Роджерс вышел на утреннюю пробежку, сэр.

— Ох, — ответил Тони, стараясь не расстраиваться, что Стив не дождался его. — Он всегда бегает _так_ рано?

— Капитан Роджерс обычно бегает так рано, только если не спал, сэр.

Это было странно. Стив никогда не рассказывал о проблемах со сном, не то чтобы Тони спрашивал его. В такую рань Тони обычно спал или был в лаборатории. Он должен спросить Стива об этом, когда тот вернётся.

А пока Тони сделал кофе и поставил две чашки на стол. У Тони была со щитом Капитана Америка, она была его любимой, а у Стива с логотипом СтаркИндастриз. Тони подарил её Стиву, когда только Мстители собрались впервые, и удивился, увидев, что Стив хранил её все эти годы.

К 6:15 Стив всё ещё не вернулся домой. Тони подумал, что это странно, учитывая, что они обычно начинали тренироваться в 6:30. Тони немного боялся, что это его вина. Возможно, после того, как Тони бросил его, Стив подумал, что он собирается бросить тренировки.

— Джей, у Стива с собой карточка Мстителей? — спросил Тони.

— Нет, сэр. Он обычно не берёт с собой ничего, когда идёт на пробежку.

Тони вздохнул.

— Ладно. — Это только усилило желание Тони поговорить со Стивом. Стив был непреклонен в том, чтобы Тони сдержал обещание заниматься всю неделю, так что должна быть причина, по которой Стив опаздывал. Тони взял кофе и направился в лабораторию. Он не собирался снова спать и, вместо того чтобы переживать о возвращении Стива, посчитал, что может попробовать поработать.

В лаборатории Тони потянулся в кружке с кофе и понял, что она пустая. Он и не заметил, как выпил всё. Поставил кружку и потянулся в кресле. Проект, над которым он работал, продвигался хорошо, лучше, чем ожидалось. Новые сервоприводы для брони вскоре должны быть протестированы в полевых условиях. Он был рад этому.

После он посмотрел на часы, и под ложечкой засосало. Его затошнило, кофе на дне желудка взбунтовался. Прошло уже девять утра, и он не понял, как время так быстро пролетело. Только одну минуту назад он отправился в лабораторию, чтобы повозиться кое с чем, ожидая Стива. Худшим во всей ситуации было то, что Стив так и не пришёл, чтобы утащить его на тренировку.

— Джей, где Стив? — спросил Тони, забегая в лифт.

— Капитана Роджерса нет в здании.

— Что? Где он?

— После утренней пробежки он принял душ, переоделся и покинул башню. Он сказал остальным Мстителям, что у него дела.

Что ж, существование у Стива дел не было маловероятным, но почему он не мог подождать, пока они не закончат с тренировками? И если ему нужно было что-то сделать так рано, то почему он не сказал Тони? Но, опять же, прошлым вечером Тони изолировал мастерскую, возможно, Стив подумал, что она всё ещё недоступна. Тони так погрузился в работу, что пропустил момент, когда Стив вернулся с пробежки. Всё шло под откос очень быстро.

— Джарвис, главная гостиная.

— Да, сэр.

Тони оказался в гостиной, где бóльшая часть Мстителей любила проводить день. Он был удивлён, увидев лишь Сэма и Клинта. Они сидели на диване, играя в видеоигру.

— Привет, ребята. — Тони остановился прямо позади дивана.

— Привет, Тони, — сказал Сэм, продолжая играть. — Как дела?

— Не знаете, куда пошёл Стив?

— Кажется, он что-то сказал о делах, — ответил Клинт. — Ой, да ладно! Бред!

— Да! Этот раунд за мной! — воскликнул Сэм.

Тони вздохнул и потёр лицо рукой:

— Вы знаете, когда он вернётся? Или что именно за дела?

— Не-а, — ответили оба одновременно.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Вы, ребята, очень помогли, — сказал он устало и направился обратно к лифту.

— Пожалуйста! — ответил Клинт.

— Это сарказм, Клинт! — крикнул Тони, прежде чем двери лифта закрылись. — В лабораторию, Джарвис. Займусь кое-какими делами, пока Стива нет, но дай мне знать, когда он вернётся, хорошо?

— Разумеется, — отозвался Джарвис.

Спустя какое-то время Тони заметил, что уже полдень, а Стив всё ещё не вернулся. Тони ходил по лаборатории, теряя терпение. Его разум не мог принять мысль, что Стив ушёл по делам. Конечно, у Стива могли быть занятия, это не исключено. Он любил заниматься благотворительностью и помогал иногда Тони с делами, связанными с Мстителями. Они обы были лидерам Мстителей, в конце концов.

Тони пытался вспомнить, были ли какие-то особенные дела у Стива по средам, но ничего не приходило на ум. У Стива должна быть с собой карточка Мстителей, но Тони хотел подождать и поговорить с ним лично. Он посчитал, что никаких дел в лаборатории не осталось, и потому вернулся в гостиную. Там болтали Сэм и Клинт, доедая пиццу.

— Эй, Тони! — сказал Сэм.

— Привет, ребята, — ответил Тони несколько раздражённо.

— Ты чего в таком настроении? — спросил Клинт и откусил от пиццы.

— Ничего, — скрестил руки, защищаясь, Тони.

— Всё ещё ждёшь возвращения Стива? — спросил Сэм.

— Эм, с чего вы взяли, что я жду Стива?

Клинт и Сэм обменялись взглядами.

— А разве не так? Ты приходил спросить о нём до этого. — Клинт улыбнулся.

— Наверное, да, — пожал плечами Тони.

— Почему вы сегодня не занимались? Уже закончили с тренировками? — Клинт покончил со своим куском пиццы и открыл коробку, беря ещё один. — Не то чтобы я тебя обвиняю.

— Что? Нет! Тренировки в силе. Мы просто… — Тони задумался. Рассказать ребятам, что он кинул Стива, наверное, не лучшая идея. — Небольшое недопонимание, о котором я хотел бы поговорить с ним.

— Я удивлён, что ты ещё не бросил, — сказал Клинт.

— Спасибо, — ответил с сарказмом Тони. — Всё не так уж и плохо. Вчера мы были на пробежке, и Стив отвёл меня в кофейню на перерыв.

— Что?! — прокричал Клинт. — Это не честно!

— О чём ты? — спросил Тони, конечно же заинтригованный, к чему клонит Клинт.

— Помните, пару недель назад мы с ним поспорили, кто разрушит больше думботов, и я проиграл? — спросил Клинт. Тони кивнул. — Я должен был заниматься с ним три дня, и это было ужасно! Он не разрешал перерывы и тем более кофе!

— Ох, — сказал с удивлением Тони.

— Да, я тоже занимался с ним раньше, — вставил Сэм. — Не из-за пари, я просто хотел потусоваться с ним. — Клинт прыснул, и Сэм послал ему тяжёлый взгляд. — В любом случае это было довольно интересно, но я помню, как он говорил выполнять какое-нибудь упражнение около пятнадцати минут, прежде чем мы начинали. И после того, как я всё сделаю, он говорил, что я выполнял упражение неправильно или недостаточно долго, так что заставлял всё делать снова.

— Это… интересно, — сказал Тони и задумался о том, как накануне считал, что Стив будет вести себя с ним точно так же, но этого не случилось.

— В любом случае, Тони, — продолжил Сэм, — это хорошо, что ты справляешься.

— Да. Спасибо, Сэм, — ответил Тони.

— Сэр, Капитан Роджерс вернулся и сейчас в гараже, — сказал Джарвис.

— О, слава богу, — вздохнул с облегчением Тони. Он посмотрел на Клинта и Сэма, которые выглядели озадаченными. — Увидимся, ребята, — сказал он и направился к лифту. — Джарвис, отвези меня к Стиву.

Мгновение спустя двери лифта открылись.

— Капитан Роджерс в своей комнате, сэр.

Теперь, когда Стив вернулся, Тони медленно шёл к его комнате. Ему казалось странным, что Стив не пошёл его искать. Но, опять же, Тони бросил его вчера. Возможно, Стив дал Тони пространство или был расстроен случившимся? Что ж, Тони не собирался винить Стива за то, что тот немного обиделся, что остался один в фойе башни после того, как отвёл Тони в кофейню.

Когда Тони подошёл к двери Стива, он сделал глубокий вдох и постучал. Дверь открылась.

— О, Тони, — сказал Стив, его глаза расширились от удивления.

Желудок Тони скрутило от мысли, что Стив даже не думал, что он придёт проведать его.

— Привет, кэп. — Тони пытался вести себя обыденно. — Могу я войти?

— Конечно. — Стив отошёл в сторону, чтобы Тони мог войти в комнату.

Тони осмотрелся; он не был в комнате с тех пор, как Стив впервые перебрался обратно. Множество коробок стояло нераспакованными. В комнате не оказалось ничего особенного. Тони был довольно разочарованным. Над кроватью висел американский флаг, тумбочка стояла рядом с кроватью, в углу — стол и мольберт с холстом. На мольберте висело полотенце, прикрывая картину. Тони стало очень любопытно увидеть, что под ним.

— Снова рисуешь? — спросил Тони, показывая на холст.

— А, да. Работаю над кое-чем. Ещё не закончил.

Стив был одет в гражданскую одежду, которая Тони всегда нравилась. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась форма Капитана Америка во всей её красе — нравилась, но он также ценил то, как выглядел Стив в обычной одежде. Он был одет в джинсы и клетчатую рубашку. Клинт цеплялся к Стиву по поводу того, как тот одевался, но Тони нравилось, и он не мог представить Стива в чём-то другом.

— Привет, я просто хотел сказать…

— Тони, я хотел спросить тебя…

Они заговорили одновременно, неловко посмотрели друг на друга, а потом рассмеялись. Какая-то часть напряжения Тони начала исчезать лишь от смеха Стива.

— Могу я первым? — спросил Тони.

— Конечно, — сказал Стив.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что мне жаль. Насчёт вчерашнего. — Тони почесал затылок. — Я знаю, что оставил тебя в фойе без объяснений, а потом отменил наши планы. Мне надо было это сделать. Я должен был сказать тебе, Стив. Прости.

Стив улыбнулся Тони, и не было ничего лучше.

— Спасибо, что пришёл и рассказал, Тони, — сказал Стив.

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я бросаю тренировки. Я имею в виду, я пойму, если ты так подумал, но я не брошу. Сегодня я проснулся, чтобы извиниться перед тобой, но я скучал, пока ты был на пробежке и уходил по делам.

— Думаю, мне было интересно, всё ли у тебя хорошо. Когда ты вчера сбежал, я подумал, что это я сделал что-то не так, — нахмурился Стив.

— Нет! — громко воскликнул Тони. — Это не твоя вина, Стив. Я понял, что должен кое-что сделать, запаниковал и ушёл. Я не должен был так поступать, но поступил.

Стив вздохнул с облегчением.

— Боже, я рад, что это не из-за меня. Так ты в порядке? Я волновался…

— Да, всё прекрасно.

— Хорошо.

Тони чувствовал себя намного лучше. Стив улыбался, и Тони улыбался в ответ и теперь хотел провести время со Стивом, и не важно, чем они займутся.

— Так ты всё ещё собираешься тренироваться? — Стив скрестил руки на груди.

— Да… — Тони сощурился.

— Я в том смысле, что в таком случае мы перейдём к тренировкам прямо сейчас. Лучше наверстать упущенное сейчас, чем поздно вечером, — самодовольно сказал Стив.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Отлично.

— И я не собираюсь делать поблажек сегодня, Тони.

— Раньше ты давал мне поблажки? — Тони был в ужасе от мысли, что Стив до этого был мягок с ним, но, учитывая, что сказали Клинт и Сэм, он и правда жалел его.

— Лишь чуть-чуть, — усмехнулся Стив. — Теперь, я думаю, время всё немного усложнить.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Тони. — Мне нравится грубо.

— О? — Стив приподнял бровь. — Запомню.

Тони хотел сказать что-то остроумное, но не мог подобрать слов. Стив покраснел, но уверенно улыбался Тони. Так уже случалось раньше. Когда он случайно говорил что-то кокетливое Стиву, но такого, чтобы Стив отвечал на флирт, ещё не случалось.

— Хорошо, Железный Человек. Я жду тебя в зале через полчаса. — Голос Стива вывел Тони из оцепенения.

Тони кивнул и не мог не задуматься, что означал флирт Стива. Как долго Тони сможет это терпеть? Чёрт, теперь он хотел узнать больше. Стив был взволнован, когда Тони назвал его милым, а теперь флиртует в ответ? Стив, определённо, был единственным в своём роде.

Тони повернулся уходить, но остановился, вспомнив кое-что.

— Стив?

— Да?

— Не хочешь заняться чем-нибудь позже? Я имею в виду после тренировки. Чем-то только вдвоём?

— Конечно. Я с удовольствием. — Глаза Стива засияли, его улыбка стала шире.

— Отлично. Хорошо. Можешь выбрать место перекусить. За мой счёт. — Стив открыл рот возразить, но Тони перебил: — Я знаю, что моя очередь, но после вчерашнего… Я хочу сделать это, Стив. Так ты выберешь, где мы едим и какой фильм смотрим, когда вернёмся домой? — спросил Тони с надеждой, хотя понимал, что это глупо, потому что Стив уже согласился.

— Звучит прекрасно, Тони. Не могу дождаться.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Тони. Он был вполне доволен тем, как повернулись события за день. — Я пойду переодеваться. Увидимся в зале.

Тони повернулся уходить и услышал прощание Стива. Он весь день беспокоился и был так счастлив, что не облажался со Стивом. И Стив флиртовал с Тони в ответ, что заставило самоконтроль Тони разлететься на части.

 _Что же_ , подумал Тони, _всё определённо наладится_.


	5. Надежда

Был вечер среды, и Тони стоял у лифта в общей гостиной. Медленно топтался взад-вперёд, ожидая Стива. Он пришёл пораньше, свежий после душа и одетый в красивый тёмно-красный свитшот и тёмные брюки. Они закончили с поздней дневной тренировкой, после того как Тони объяснился со Стивом. Она длилась всего час, но Стив его не жалел. Тони никогда в жизни столько не приседал и не отжимался.

Теперь они собирались пойти куда-нибудь поесть, на выбор Стива, как и настоял Тони парой часов ранее. Стив не говорил ему, куда именно они пойдут на ужин, но Тони уже догадывался. Стив всегда выбирал любимую закусочную, но Тони они нравилась, так что он не возражал. Он знал, что был одет чересчур для перекуса бургерами, но просто не мог выглядеть плохо рядом со Стивом.

Он посмотрел на часы, проверяя время. Стив должен был спуститься через минут пять. Тони так волновался из-за ужина, что подошёл к лифту на пятнадцать минут раньше, чем они договаривались. Это было глупо, потому что он никогда прежде не чувствовал себя так, но после того, как Стив флиртовал с ним пару часов назад, не мог перестать нервничать. Возможно, между ними что-то и случится. До этого Тони никогда не допускал подобной мысли, потому что и не думал, что у Стива могут быть к нему чувства. Но потом он флиртовал, Стив отвечал взаимностью, и теперь у Тони появилась небольшая надежда.

Он сильно задумался и не заметил, как неожиданно перед ним появился Стив и улыбнулся. Тони открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но был слишком растерян. Стив был одет очень хорошо. Обычно он носил джинсы, футболку и куртку, но Тони осмотрел его с ног до головы и оценил светло-голубую рубашку, которая оказалась умопомрачительно облегающей, и чёрные брюки.

— Привет, — сказал Стив, нарушая тишину. — Ты, э, выглядишь прекрасно.

Тони улыбнулся. День становился лучше и лучше.

— Ты тоже хорошо выглядишь, Стив. Я удивлён сменой гардероба.

Стив немного покраснел.

— Ну, иногда одеваться лучше не так и плохо.

— Нет, нет. Мне правда нравится, — поддержал Тони. — Просто я тебя ещё в таких вещах не видел.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, пока между ними растекалась уютная тишина. Тони оценил выбор одежды Стива, которая подчёркивала его глаза. Он никогда ещё так не одевался, только если Тони не хотел пойти в модный ресторан, где требовалась соответствующая одежда.

— Так что у нас на ужин?

— Эм, бургеры подойдут? — застенчиво спросил Стив.

Тони рассмеялся и положил ладонь Стиву на плечо:

— Конечно, Стив. Я знал, что ты их выберешь.

— Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь ещё, если хочешь. Я правда не против. — Щёки Стива стали ярко-красными, он был явно смущён тем, что они всегда ходят в ту закусочную.

— Поверь, всё отлично. Я люблю бургеры так же сильно, как и ты. — Тони сжал его плечо.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Стив нежно. — Я не знал про _это_.

Тони улыбнулся и переместил ладонь к центру его спины.

— Ты прав. Если бы ты мог, то женился на этом месте. Давай, пойдём. Я голодный.

Двери лифта открылись, и Тони подтолкнул Стива внутрь. Его рука всё ещё находилась на спине Стива, и тот не просил её убрать. Стив смотрел на него счастливо, и впервые в жизни Тони покраснел. Он ощущал жар на щеках и не мог припомнить, чтобы вообще хоть раз краснел когда-либо, тем более в такой ситуации, как сейчас. Лифт спустился, и Тони опустил руку.

— Не хочешь прокатиться на мотоцикле? — спросил Стив, пока они шли от лифта к выходу из башни.

— С удовольствием. Ты знаешь, я люблю байк. — Тони улыбнулся, когда увидел мотоцикл, уже припаркованный у выхода. — Планируешь заранее?

— Немного. — Стив протянул Тони шлем.

— Серьёзно? Я испорчу причёску, — проворчал Тони.

Стив рассмеялся и надел свой шлем:

— Как будто раньше я тебя со спутанными волосами не видел, Тони.

Тони знал, что это правда. Он выполнил требование и надел шлем, после сел на байк со Стивом и обвил руки вокруг него. Тони всегда любил кататься со Стивом.

— Держись крепче, — сказал Стив, и Тони держался.

Они подъехали к «У Джо-младшего» в рекордное время, припарковались на обычном месте и зашли. Официантка помахала им, и они сели в ту же кабинку, что и всегда: напротив входа у окна.

— Мы, кажется, одеты немного не для бургеров, а? — заметил Стив, пока официантка шла к ним.

— Может быть, но я не против.

Стив повернулся посмотреть на Тони.

— Я тоже не против.

— Неужели это мои любимые клиенты!

— Привет, Элис, — улыбнулся ей Тони. — Выглядишь прекрасно, как и всегда.

Элис работала в «У Джо-младшего» всю свою жизнь. Ей было уже за шестьдесят, и у неё имелось несколько внуков, которых она приводила встретиться со Мстителями не один раз, но они не были против. Она всегда улыбалась. Седые волосы она собрала в пучок и была одета в традиционную форму официанток 50-х.

— Ты тоже милый, — радостно ответила она. — И вы оба выглядите просто потрясающе!

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив.

— Наконец-то пришли на свидание?

— Эм. — Глаза Тони расширились.

— Ох. — Щёки Стива покраснели.

Повисла тишина. Тони посмотрел, как Стив разглядывает свои руки на столе. Элис переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Стив прокашлялся, и взгляд Тони устремился на него. Тот улыбался, открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то…

— В любом случае вам как всегда? — неловко прервала их Элис.

— Ох, э-э. Да, как всегда, — ответил Стив.

— Хорошо, я вернусь с вашими напитками.

Если до этого и была возможность рассказать Стиву, что Тони на самом деле чувствовал, то теперь её не стало. Стив не отклонил идею и собирался что-то сказать, прежде чем Элис его прервала. Всё же он выглядел растерянным и, возможно, собирался сказать Элис, что они не были вместе. Потому что они и не были, чёрт возьми, даже если иногда так казалось.

— Так что за тренировки будут завтра? — Тони отклонился, пытаясь вести себя обыденно, несмотря на то, что в его животе, казалось, порхали миллионы бабочек.

Стив приподнял бровь от резкой смены темы.

— Ну, — развалился он на стуле и посмотрел в окно, — я думал о кое-каких тренировках в зале симуляций.

— Звучит отлично, — сказал Тони, стараясь не расстраиваться из-за смены настроения. — Я сделал небольшой апгрейд брони, не терпится опробовать в деле.

Стив взглянул на Тони и ухмыльнулся:

— Никакой брони.

— О, да ладно, Стив.

— Не-а, — отрезал Стив. — Весь смысл поездки в Дикую Землю состоял в том, чтобы ты получил какой-то опыт, не используя броню, и у тебя получалось замечательно. Ты сможешь снова.

Тони вздохнул и пытался не улыбнуться комплименту.

— Или мы можем устроить спарринг. Тебе решать. — Стив скрестил руки на груди, с вызовом улыбнувшись.

Выбор казался Тони очевидным. Они уже и раньше спарринговали, что заканчивалось зрелищем великолепного и потного Стива. Тони всегда заканчивал спиной на матах, но узнал много нового с тех пор, как Стив начал его учить бороться без брони. Вообще-то, они давно уже этим не занимались, с тех пор как Мстители распались. Просто не поднимали эту тему с момента, как команда собралась.

Прежде чем Тони смог ответить, Элис принесла их содовую, чизбургер Тони, два чизбургера Стива и большую корзинку фри — всё, что они постоянно заказывали.

Так же сильно, как Тони хотел бы оказаться в личном пространстве Стива во время спарринга, он не был уверен, сможет ли справиться с этим, к тому же не хотел отказывать Стиву и заставлять его думать, что что-то не так.

— Ты у нас главный, Стив, — ответил Тони. — Если ты хочешь заниматься в симуляционной завтра, мы всегда можем оставить спарринг на следующий день. Я в игре.

Стив откусил большой кусок от своего бургера. Как только он опустил бургер, горчица капнула на его рубашку. Он в ужасе посмотрел вниз, его лицо выражало мучения от беспорядка, в который превратилась его красивая голубая рубашка.

Тони истерично засмеялся.

— Боже мой, Стив. — Он затрясся от смеха. — Вот поэтому мы и не одеваемся хорошо, когда идём сюда.

Стив усмехнулся, пока пытался оттереть горчицу с рубашки. Ему не повезло, горчица оказалась беспощадной, и теперь три жёлтых пятна размером с монету расползлись по ткани.

— Это первый раз за всё время, когда я тоже устроил беспорядок, — покачал головой Стив, но продолжал улыбаться.

Тони схватился за живот от сильного смеха. Наконец он успокоился и вытер слёзы с глаз.

— Надеюсь, я такой ошибки не допущу. — Он улыбнулся Стиву, который ласково смотрел на него.

Они расправились с бургерами без каких-либо происшествий. Как только они закончили, Тони заплатил (он настаивал, а Стив проворчал, что заплатит в следующий раз), поболтали с Элис несколько минут и направились обратно в башню.

Стив сразу же ушёл положить рубашку в стирку. Он упомянул, что переоденется в пижаму и встретится с Тони в гостиной. Тони переоделся в удобные домашние штаны и чёрную футболку. Спускаясь в общую гостиную, он рассматривал вариант рассказать Стиву о своих чувствах. Ночь ещё не закончилась, и, возможно, он сможет набраться мужества. Как только он оказался на кухне, Тони положил попкорн в микроволновку, дожидаясь Стива. Он не был уверен, что именно они будут смотреть, но ему на самом деле было всё равно. Иногда они, в зависимости от ночи, даже не смотрели фильм. Порой они могли говорить часами и понимали, что пропустили весь фильм, только когда начинались титры.

Тони любил эти ночи. Они случались только тогда, когда Стив долго не ложился спать и если Тони не участвовал в ночных миссиях, на которые он порой выбирался. Они просто сидели, наслаждались компанией друг друга и смотрели фильм. Они всегда говорили о кино позже, так что, несмотря ни на что, это были долгие приятные вечера.

Тони наблюдал, как попкорн в микроволновке взрывается. Он мог бы упомянуть, что у него уже давно чувства к Стиву, но всё ещё не было явных намёков, что Стив ответит на них.

Тони был потрясён тем, что тот приоделся, и удивился внезапным переменам в Стиве. Возможно, у Стива не оказалось его обычной одежды, потому что вся она была в стирке. Тони мог бы спросить, но это звучало странно, даже когда он просто думал об этом. Одна вещь, в которой он был уверен, — небольшое изменение произошло между ними. Это не было плохим чувством, даже наоборот, и Тони не хотел ничего, кроме как разобраться в нём.

Когда микроволновка пикнула, Тони пересыпал попкорн в миску. Он вытащил из холодильника пару бутылок колы, которую очень любил Стив, и сел на диван, дожидаясь его. Прошло не много времени, прежде чем тот появился.

— Ты уже приготовил попкорн? — спросил он.

— Ага, — ответил Тони через плечо. — У нас всё готово, осталось только решить, что мы смотрим. — Стив обошёл диван и сел. Тони не мог не улыбнуться тому, во что он был одет. — Ты спишь в футболке с Железным Человеком? — самодовольно спросил он.  
Стив был в повседневных серых штанах, а ещё в красной футболке со шлемом Железного Человека.

— А, нет, — ответил Стив, потянувшись за напитком. — Я сплю только в боксерах, но не думаю, что было бы уместно одеться так там, где может появиться команда.

— Ох, — сказал Тони и очень старался не думать о Стиве в одних только боксерах в его кровати, и, возможно, Тони там снимал бы эти самые боксеры.

— Но я люблю мою футболку с Железным Человеком, — тихо сказал Стив и улыбнулся.

Тони выдохнул:

— Мне она тоже нравится. — Если бы только Стив знал, как много у него футболок с Капитаном Америка.

— Так что мы смотрим? Можешь выбрать, так как я выбирал ужин.

Они остановились на трилогии Властелин Колец и решили посмотреть первый фильм этой ночью, а следующей и остальные. Это был один из тех фильмов, во время которых они не разговаривали; оба полностью погружались в просмотр, хотя уже не один раз его смотрели.

На середине фильма содовая и попкорн закончились, так что Стив поставил фильм на паузу, чтобы сделать свой знаменитый горячий шоколад. Тони последовал за ним на кухню, но они не разговаривали. Он тихо наблюдал, как Стив вкладывал всего себя в приготовление напитка.

Тони мог бы сделать это сейчас. Спросить Стива, встречался ли он с кем-нибудь — наверняка встречался, были ли у Стива к нему чувства. Стив начал напевать песню, которую Тони не смог разобрать, и Тони понял, что однажды Стив будет это делать со своей супругой. Они будут делать горячий шоколад вместе. Ревность разгорелась внутри него в тот момент, потому что он хотел быть со Стивом.

Он хотел просыпаться с ним каждое утро. Он хотел спускаться на кухню и готовить завтрак со Стивом. Он хотел помогать ему делать мамин особый горячий шоколад и обниматься на диване. Он хотел всего.

— Тони?

Стив вырвал Тони из мыслей. Он увидел, что Стив держит две чашки горячего шоколада. Он и не понял, что так долго был в отключке.

— Ты в порядке?

Тони вздохнул и запустил руку в волосы.

— Да, Стив.

Они вернулись на диван и запустили фильм. Стив передал Тони его чашку, и, не будь шоколад таким горячим, Тони выпил бы его тут же — настолько вкусным он был.

Он умудрился продержаться до тех пор, пока фильм не закончился. Горячий шоколад кончился, и кружки стояли на столе. Тони едва держал глаза открытыми в этот момент и, не осознавая, всем телом оперся на Стива. Просто ему было так тепло и удобно. После Стив поднял руку, обвил её вокруг Тони и прижал его ближе. Тони благодарно промурлыкал и закрыл глаза.

Тони осознавал, что проснулся. Его глаза были всё ещё закрыты, но он знал, что движется. Не сам — он ощущал, как сильные руки Стива вокруг плеч и под коленями несут его. Он, должно быть, уснул, и теперь Стив относил его в кровать. Он продолжал притворяться спящим, и вскоре Стив уложил его на постель.

Он не до конца понимал, зачем притворяется, но ощущал, что если не будет, то разрушит момент. Такое случалось прежде, когда Тони засыпал и на следующий день просыпался в своей кровати, но сегодня впервые он проснулся, пока Стив заботился о нём.

Он почувствовал, как простыни под ним сминаются, после Стив накрыл его одеялом, чтобы ему было тепло. Ощутил, как кровать прогибается, когда Стив сел рядом. Тони собирался открыть глаза, не мог сдержаться, а потом Стив вздохнул, убрал прядь волос с лица Тони и наклонился поцеловать его в лоб.

Тони на мгновение перестал дышать, задумываясь, не сон ли это. Стив отстранился не сразу, и сладкий затяжной поцелуй послал мурашки. Потом губы Стива пропали, он легко коснулся щеки Тони, а затем вес с кровати исчез и Стив ушёл.

Тони открыл глаза и улыбался. Если раньше у него не было намёков, что у Стива есть к нему чувства, то теперь они появились. До этого он так нервничал на кухне и чувствовал неуверенность, какой прежде никогда не было, если речь заходила о подобных делах. Конечно, Стив был совершенно другим человеком, чем все, кто у него был в прошлом. Тони чувствовал себя более уверенно, потому что понимал: тот, у кого лишь платонические чувства, не будет делать то, что только что сделал Стив. Он всегда ощущал привязанность Стива, которая выражалась в словах и действиях, но это было иначе. То, как он позаботился и отнёс его в кровать, убедился, что ему удобно, и тепло, и хорошо, и потом тот поцелуй в лоб — это было всем.

Он продолжал улыбаться в потолок, проигрывая всё в голове. Завтра он позовёт Стива на свидание. Сейчас он был действительно уверен и очень взволнованным, но всё ещё уставшим. Он сделает это после тренировки утром. Удивит Стива в обед какими-нибудь цветами, возможно. Он чувствовал счастье, невесомость, словно беспокойство, тревожившее до этого, совсем ушло. Он не уснул сразу, но в конце концов, после распланирования всех вариантов первого свидания, на которые поведёт Стива, он заснул.

Когда рано утром зазвонил будильник, он встал без труда. Поднялся с кровати, переоделся в спортивную одежду и направился на кухню. Оказавшись там, он включил кофе-машину и вытащил несколько бутылок воды. Стива ещё не было, на что Тони и надеялся. Он хотел, чтобы всё было готово к моменту, как Стив придёт. Он с нетерпением ждал этого дня. Был четверг, а он всегда любил четверги. Это был лучший день недели. Четверги недооценивали, потому что они находились в тени пятницы, но четверг был действительно потрясающим днём, когда случались потрясающие вещи и…

— Тони? — удивлённо спросил Стив.

— Доброе утро, Стив. — Тони налил кофе себе и Стиву.

— Утро. — Стив подошёл близко к Тони. — Ты приготовил мне кофе.

— Ага, — улыбнулся Тони. — Держи. Подумал, мы могли бы не торопиться, как обычно делаем.

— Спасибо, — тихо ответил Стив.

Тони поднял взгляд и увидел, что Стив ему улыбается. Да, это будет прекрасный день.

Как Стив и сказал, Тони занимался без брони в симуляционной. Они провели там несколько часов, и большую часть времени Стив стоял совсем рядом с Тони, тренируя его. Это была достаточно не плохая тренировка, но что важнее, весёлая. Они не отставали друг от друга, что означало, что никто никого не поранил. Тони всегда любил естественную химию между ними.

Как только тренировка закончилась, Тони быстро принял душ и встретил Стив на кухне для завтрака. Они вместе приготовили бекон, яйца и блинчики, не торопясь и наслаждаясь завтраком и кофе, и вскоре наступил почти полдень. После того как они прибрались, Стив направился в душ. Тони остался в общей гостиной, чтобы подождать Стива. Прошлой ночью он думал купить ему цветы, но так закрутился, наслаждаясь совместным завтраком, что забыл заказать. Но это ничего, он просто мог подарить Стиву цветы в обед, если Стив скажет «да». Тони чувствовал, что Стив скажет «да».

В гостиную вошли Сэм с Клинтом и направились к кухне. Тони пошёл за ними поболтать, пока ждал Стива.

— Какие планы на день, ребята? — спросил Тони.

— Видеоигры, — сказал Клинт, доставая коробку с хлопьями из шкафа.

— У меня занятия несколько часов, — ответил Сэм, роясь в холодильнике.

— Здорово. Это звучит… здорово, — сказал Тони.

— Почему? А чем ты займёшься? — Клинт сощурился.

— Серьёзно, Клинт? Обязательно запускать руку в коробку в хлопьями? — Тони сморщился. — Я жду Стива.

Клинт напоказ сунул руку в коробку, вытащил и запихнул в рот хлопья. Тони закатил глаза.

— Так ты просто ждёшь Стива? Зачем? — Сэм раскладывал хлеб, разные мясные деликатесы и пряности на кухонном столе, делая бутерброд.

— Хочу кое о чём его спросить.

— Чувак, это, должно быть, действительно важно, раз вытащило тебя из мастерской, — сказал Клинт. — Так зачем ты просто ждёшь его здесь?

— Ох, ну, я и правда пойду найду его. — Тони быстро развернулся, чтобы прекратить разговор, но остановился, когда увидел, что Стив уже тут.

Рот Тони открылся, и он знал, что прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как Стив надевал костюм. Он в нём выглядел потрясающе; тёмно-синий пиджак и брюки с чёрным галстуком. Любой оттенок синего выглядел отлично на Стиве, но, обдумав всё, Тони всё равно не понимал, зачем Стив надел костюм. В четверг. В середине дня.

— Эм, куда ты собираешься? — спросил Тони, смущённый, потому что, честно говоря, не мог припомнить, чтобы Стив говорил о планах на этот день.

— Вау! Выглядишь круто, кэп, — заметил Сэм, заканчивая делать бутерброд.

— Да, кэп, — вставил Клинт. — Что за событие, что-то важное?

— Я не говорил вам? — Стив топтался на месте. — У меня обед с Кристин Дженкинс.

— Ох. О. — Тони пытался подобрать слова, но ничего не получалось. Стив собирается на свидание? В любом случае то, как он был одет, казалось, говорило именно об этом, потому что никогда прежде Стив так не выглядел. Даже когда Мстители собрались вместе в первый раз. Возможно, он и правда нашёл кого-то и забыл упомянуть об этом Тони. Чёрт возьми, он должен был спросить его прошлой ночью, пока у него был шанс. Он должен был сказать что-то, что угодно, потому что Стив с любопытством наблюдал за Тони.

Внезапно Халк с Тором разрушили стену совсем рядом с ним.

— Такими темпами всё арахисовое масло будет моим! — кричал Тор, размахивая молотом. Халк заревел.

— Арахисовое масло моё!

— Я выиграю во имя Асгарда!

Они прыгнули вперёд, столкнулись друг с другом, что заставило башню затрястись.

— Эй, парни, прекратите! — прокричал Тони.

— Эй, Мстители! Вы разрушаете башню!

Они прекратили попытки бороться и посмотрели на всех на кухне. Тони вздохнул:

— Если вы, пожалуйста, остановитесь, я вам обоим достану столько масла, сколько в вас влезет, идёт?

— Меня это устраивает! — обрадовался Тор.

— Я всё равно могу побить тебя, — пробормотал Халк.

— Ты справишься? — Стив положил ладонь на плечо Тони и сжал.

Тони хотел отстраниться, но не стал.

— Да, да, просто иди к своей… — Он замолчал, потому что не хотел говорить «девушке». — Просто иди.

— Ладно, звони, если что-то будет нужно.

Стив ушёл, и Тони чувствовал, что хочет залезть в яму и никогда не вылезать.

— Джарвис, вызови техобслуживание, пожалуйста, — сказал он мрачно.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Ты в порядке, Тони? — спросил Сэм.

— Да, — отрезал Тони. — Прекрасно.

Он направился прямиком в лабораторию. И не думал, что скоро выйдет оттуда. Он даже не был уверен, хотел ли продолжать тренировки. Ночной кошмар, которого он боялся, наконец воплотился в жизнь, и он был достаточно глуп, думая, что у него есть шанс со Стивом. Потому что Стив собирался на свидание, что ещё это могло быть?

Он правда ненавидел четверги.


	6. Ночной кошмар

Тони задавался вопросом, как всё могло так быстро покатиться к чертям. Они прекрасно проводили время на этой неделе; Тони был готов и даже в какой-то степени уверен, что Стив согласится пойти на свидание. А теперь Стив на обеде, одетый в костюм, и не было больше никаких причин одеваться так изысканно на обед, кроме как свидание. Он спросит Стив позже, потому что, возможно, это не свидание. Возможно, он завёлся на пустом месте. Он очень надеялся. Не хотел сожалеть, что у него со Стивом не было и шанса.

Так что, лишь бы не думать обо всём этом как можно дольше, он работал над некоторыми проектами в лаборатории. Он о них почти забыл, потому что все эти тренировки занимали его всю неделю. У него появились обновления для брони, ему нужно было проверить системы безопасности башни и убедиться, что они на высоте. Теперь, когда Мстители собрались вместе, всё стало гораздо безумнее, и он хотел, чтобы все были в безопасности.

Он проделал большую часть работы, но периодически, потому что не мог остановиться и постоянно спрашивал Джарвиса, не вернулся ли Стив в башню, и Стив, конечно же, не вернулся. К середине дня Стива всё ещё не было, что говорило лишь об одном: он со своей — как там её имя — отлично проводил время.

Тони мог бы пробить её без труда, для него это не являлось сложной задачей, но он просто не хотел. Ну ладно, часть его хотела, но по большей части — нет. Также он знал, что это вторжение в личную жизнь Стива, и знал, что будет чувствовать себя потом ужасно. Боже, что случится, если Стив начнёт приводить её в башню? После это появилось бы во всех новостях, люди захотели бы говорить об этом месяцами. Стив бы захотел, чтобы она познакомилась со всеми, и Тони не справился бы с этим. И в конце концов у них в башне мог появиться утренний гость, и, чёрт, это казалось худшей мыслью изо всех, что возникали у Тони когда-либо.

— Ай! — отбросил он паяльник. Опустил взгляд на левую руку. Его большой и указательный пальцы стали ярко-красными. Вот что случается, если слишком погружаться в себя.

— Похоже, вы в стрессовом состоянии, сэр, — заметил Джарвис.

— Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь, Джей.

Тони вздохнул, подошёл в раковине рядом, повернул кран и подставил руку под холодную воду. Пальцы горели, но, по крайней мере, вода заставила его чувствовать себя лучше. Он и раньше получал травмы в лаборатории, но никогда не случалось ничего такого простого, как обжечься о паяльник. Очевидно ему нужен был перерыв, даже если он его не хотел. Просто сейчас надо позаботиться об ожоге.

— Сэр, Капитан Роджерс вернулся и направляется к себе в комнату.

Он выключил воду и аккуратно прижал полотенце к пальцам. В мастерской лежала небольшая аптечка, но он всё равно решил пробраться к себе в комнату. В ванной он мог обеспечить себе помощь лучше. Ожог заболел сильнее теперь, без контакта с прохладной водой, но он не обращал на это внимания.

Часть его хотела спросить Стив, как прошёл обед, как и полагается хорошему другу, но ещё он не хотел иметь ничего общего с этим. Знал, что в какой-то момент ему придётся столкнуться с реальностью, но собирался откладывать это как можно дольше. Просто не мог думать о том, что это могло быть, кроме свидания. Если бы это были дела Мстителей, он бы знал, потому что они всегда делятся такой информацией. Они были лидерами Мстителей _вместе_ и делились всем.

Оказавшись в ванной, Тони открыл шкаф под раковиной и нашёл всевозможные медицинские принадлежности. Он всегда держал их запас, потому что иногда не хотел идти в медотсек ЩИТа после боя: хотел как можно скорее домой. И, когда дело доходило до порезов или синяков, он в любом случае вполне мог справиться сам.

Тони вытащил несколько мелочей, необходимых ему, и убрал полотенце от пальцев, чтобы снова их поместить под холодную воду.

— Тони? — позвал Стив из комнаты.

Тони подпрыгнул, когда услышал голос Стива. Совсем не слышал, как тот вошёл. Он вздохнул и подумал не отвечать, но знал, что это не сработает. Джарвис, должно быть, сказал Стиву, где он был. Плюс, даже если Тони не хотел слышать об обеде, он всё равно хотел увидеть Стива.

— Я здесь! — крикнул Тони в ответ.

Он включил воду и подставил руку под струю воды. Слышал, как Стив ходит по комнате, и внезапно его сердечный ритм начал ускоряться.

— Что ты делаешь в…

Стив просунул голову в ванную и замер, когда увидел медицинские принадлежности на столике и ярко-красные пальцы Тони под водой.

— Привет, кэп, — обыденно сказал Тони. Стив больше не был в своём очень красивом костюме, а переоделся в тёмно-синие джинсы, которые Тони очень любил, и простую серую футболку.

Стив нахмурился, его глаза были полны беспокойства.

— Что случилось? — Он ринулся к Тони и аккуратно положил руку ему на спину.

— Ничего серьёзного. Просто обжёгся паяльником. — Он пожал плечами, стараясь не концентрироваться на тепле руки Стива.

— Паяльником? — подозрительно посмотрел на него Стив. — Это никогда раньше не случалось.

— Всё бывает впервые, кэп.

— Что-то не так?

Тони закатил глаза, но без какого-либо тепла.

— Нет, просто задумался на мгновение. Поверь мне, больше не буду так делать.

Стив кивнул и посмотрел на руку Тони.

— Могу я помочь?

— Не нужно. Это просто небольшой ожог двух пальцев.

Стив всё равно протянул руку и аккуратно схватил запястье Тони.

— Позволь мне, — прошептал он, и как Тони мог отказать?

— Ладно.

Стив выключил воду, осматривая пальцы Тони. Они всё ещё были красными и теперь начали опухать.

— На стол. — Стив убрал руку со спины Тони и похлопал по столику. Тони приподнял бровь.

— Серьёзно?

Стив улыбнулся.

— Давай. У тебя всё равно нет стула.

— Я могу постоять… — пробормотал Тони, оглядываясь, чтобы сесть на стол.

— Похоже, у тебя тут много медикаментов, — удивлённо заметил Стив, что заставило Тони усмехнуться.

До того, как Мстители снова собрались, Тони по большей части работал в одиночку, возвращался домой со всякими незначительными травмами и всегда заботился о себе сам. Теперь, когда Стив всё время был рядом, он всегда настаивал, чтобы Тони ходил в медотсек, когда ранен. Тони почти всегда отказывался, что сводило Стива с ума. Так что неудивительно, что Стив не ожидал увидеть медицинские принадлежности в ванной Тони. Хотя Тони думал, что забавно, как тот раздражается из-за этого; он всегда чувствовал себя лучше, когда Стив суетился о его здоровье.

Стояла тишина. Стив сосредоточился на Тони, и Тони разрывался между наблюдением за выражением лица Стива и аккуратной работой его пальцев.

Руки Стива завораживали. Тони видел всю мощь, которой обладали эти руки, разрушения, которые они могли причинить, а теперь Стив прикасался к нему очень нежно, пока наносил бактерицидный крем на пальцы.

Боль всё ещё была, но уже не такая сильная, как прежде. Вероятно, Стив справлялся с этой работой гораздо лучше. Тони всегда знал, что боль может случиться, так что никогда не старался быть таким аккуратным, как Стив, но Стив не хотел, чтобы он пострадал. Стив никогда не хотел, чтобы он пострадал. Это заставило улыбнуться.

Затем Стив обернул каждый палец бинтом. Было не очень туго, но достаточно, чтобы бинт держался, и как только Стив приклеил пластырь, то закончил.

— Ну вот. — Стив улыбнулся и опустил руку Тони.

— Спасибо. — Тони усмехнулся и осмотрел замечательную работу Стива. Это была мелочь, но Тони знал, что всё не выглядело бы так хорошо, попытайся он одной рукой.

— Обязательно будь осторожен. Могло быть гораздо хуже.

Тони выдохнул, готовый засмеяться, но потом посмотрел на Стива и не смог. Стив улыбался так робко, и его глаза всё ещё выражали беспокойство. Это заставило сердце Тони сжаться.

— Я буду, — ответил он тут же. — Никакой паяльник не сможет остановить Железного Человека.

Стив рассмеялся и потряс головой, но его улыбка стала шире, чего и добивался Тони.

— Надеюсь, что нет.

А потом снова наступил тот самый момент, когда время, казалось, остановилось, и они, улыбаясь, смотрели друг на друга, и Тони мог чувствовать нечто между ними. Восхищение в глазах Стива было очевидным, и Тони знал, что-то же самое и у него в глазах, когда он смотрел на Стива.

— Тони… я хотел узнать…

— Сэр, у Джастина Хаммера есть для вас сообщение. Мне его запустить? — спросил Джарвис.

Тони готов был проклясть весь мир за каждый раз, когда его и Стива отвлекали. Он соскользнул со стола и пошёл в комнату, пока Стив шёл рядом с ним.

Он вздохнул.

— Да, запусти этого идиота. Покончим с этим.

Перед ними развернулся экран, а после появился очень злой Джастин Хаммер.

— Старк! — прокричал он и посмотрел на Стива. — И Капитан.

— Что тебе нужно, Хаммер? — спросил раздражённо Тони.

— Я требую ещё один бой с тобой! Я уже в пути со своими лучшими роботами, и ты падёшь после того унизительного представления на прошлой неделе.

— Не моя вина, что ты отстой, Хаммер. К тому же предупреждать о своей неожиданной атаке — дурацкий поступок для злодея.

Джастин рассмеялся.

— Тебе лучше убираться отсюда, Старк, пока я не начал преследовать гражданских! — Экран исчез.

— Он, похоже, отключился, — сказал Джарвис.

— Нам лучше как можно скорее позаботиться об этом до того, как всё начнёт выходить из-под контроля.

Стив уже был в режиме Капитана Америка. Тони посмотрел на него — руки скрещены, плечи расправлены, лучший серьёзный взгляд — и был готов тут же пойти выбить всё дерьмо из Хаммера снова. Не только из-за беспокойства о гражданских, но и за испорченное, и без того плохое настроение.

Тони кивнул.

— Пойдём.

Возможно, позже он узнает, о чём собирался спросить его Стив.

Джастин Хаммер привёл, как он сказал, «его лучших роботов», но Тони мог сказать, что они ничто по сравнению с его бронёй и технологиями. С другой стороны, Тони не ожидал, что Хаммер притащит так много роботов. Их было около пятидесяти из тех, что он мог видеть, но не обращал внимания на конкретную цифру, пока был занят их разрушением. Не один, а со всеми Мстителями рядом; у роботов не было и шанса.

Тор и Халк веселились со своей группой. Наташа и Клинт, кажется, расправлялись с большей частью со зданий. Тони занимался своей группой с воздуха, но с ним был Сэм, так что роботы были обречены. Под ним находился Стив. Тони следил за ним, хотя знал, что Стив справится, просто он всегда хотел знать, что тот в безопасности.

Он должен был признать, что роботы Хаммера неплохо сражались. Они все оказались по большей части разделены, что ставило в тупик, особенно после того, как Стив остался один.

— Ты в порядке, кэп? — спросил Тони, уклоняясь от энергетических потоков двух роботов.

Сэм появился сзади и избавился от одного.

— Спасибо, Сэм. — Тони снова уклонился от нескольких выстрелов оставшегося робота, выпуская заряд репульсора на полную мощность и разрушая его.

— Да, — ответил Стив, он казался запыхавшимся. Но, кажется, веселился. — Эти ребята сражаются лучше, чем я предполагал.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Я только что подумал о том же. — Несколько роботов летели к месту, где находились Тони и Сэм. Со своей позиции в небе он видел, как Стив сражается с четырьмя, легко уклоняясь от них, пока бросал щит. Щит ударил одного в голову, отключив его, и тот упал на землю.

— Отлично, кэп, — сказал Тони, а после сосредоточился на роботах перед ним. — Дай знать, если понадобится помощь.

— Спасибо, Железный Человек. Хорошо!

Сэм и Тони смогли вырубить ещё нескольких. Он огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что команда в порядке. Тор и Халк почти разобрались со своей группой, как и Клинт с Наташей. Только Стив сражался с несколькими. Но это должно занять не больше пары минут.

— Не думаю, что всё кончено, Старк. — Голос Хаммера прозвучал неожиданно, и Тони хотелось увидеть, как сейчас Хаммер раздражён.

— Уже почти конец, Хаммер. Твоя техника — ничто, — возражал он.

Хаммер усмехнулся, что не было хорошим знаком, ведь его план казался провальным.

— Что ж, я, очевидно, не могу причинить тебе физическую боль, но из наблюдений я знаю, как причинить душевную.

Как только Хаммер произнёс эти слова, три робота, сражавшиеся с ним и Сэмом, остановились и улетели. Потом Тони увидел небольшую группу из четырёх и другую из трёх роботов, которые пролетали мимо.

— Сдаёшься? — спросил он, но оказался смущён происходящим.

После он понял, что они направлялись туда, где был Стив, единственный Мститель, сражающийся в одиночку.

— Все к Стиву, сейчас! — прокричал лихорадочно Тони, направляя всю энергию на двигатели.

Он прибыл первым. Стив держал щит, а пятнадцать роботов окружали его. На его губе была кровь, это значило, что один из них хорошенько ударил Стива, и Тони разозлился. Он не мог использовать ракеты, потому что роботы находились близко к Стиву, так что спускался, стреляя из репульсоров. Двоих сбил сразу же. В ту секунду, когда Стив увидел его, тот запустил щит, ударивший одного, отскочивший от другого, и роботы упали. Тони приземлился рядом, стреляя и быстро уничтожая оставшихся.

Один подошёл сзади, и Тони обернулся, но прежде, чем успел выстрелить, Стив протаранил его, отправив в соседнее здание. Тони поднял руки на Стива, который держал щит. Выстрелил, энергия отразилась от щита, и Стив направлял её, уничтожая оставшихся роботов.

Они оба дышали тяжело, но Стив улыбался, как и Тони. Между ними с самого начала во время боя возникала особая химия, и Тони любил её.

Они расслабились, и Тони поднял забрало.

— Отлично сработал, кэп.

— Ты тоже, Железный Человек.

— Да-да, вы, ребята, прекрасно работаете в команде, — сказал Сэм, витая прямо над ними.

— Отлично, команда, давайте вызовем ЩИТ прибраться и по домам, — сказал Тони в коммуникатор.

— Я дождусь ЩИТ здесь, — произнёс Стив.

— Я тоже останусь, — ответил Тони.

— Круто, а я направляюсь в башню. У меня ещё домашка. — Сэм уже летел в сторону башни, пока говорил.

Остальная команда попрощалась и разошлась. Они согласились позже вместе поужинать в башне, как только всё уберут. Тони был рад, что никто не пострадал. Роботы Хаммера оказались крепче, чем ожидалось, но Мстители были прекрасной командой, и ничто вроде роботов Джастина Хаммера не могло остановить их.

— Ну, Старк, — сказал Хаммер в коммуникатор. — Клянусь, в следующий раз я тебя сделаю!

Тони рассмеялся и закачал головой. Стив смотрел на него с весёлым блеском в глазах.

— Хаммер, твои роботы никогда не будут достаточно хороши, чтобы навредить мне или моим друзьям.

— Ну, тогда ещё один ход. — Связь оборвалась.

Тони повернулся к Стиву и открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, когда что-то пролетело сквозь здание прямо за ним. Глаза Стива расширились, он отбросил щит, и, как только Тони обернулся, кулак робота прошёл рядом с его лицом. Потом его отбросили в сторону, робот набросился на Стива, и Стив пролетел через стену.

— Стив! — закричал Тони.

Робот побежал на Тони; тот встал ровно, сжал кулаки, арк-реактор загорелся и выстрелил уни-лучом, а когда робот взорвался, от него почти ничего не осталось.

— Чёрт тебя подери, Хаммер, — проклинал Тони, подбегая к зданию, в которое полетел Стив. — Стив! — Дым ослепил его, так что он, опустив забрало, просканировал местность. Стив сильно врезался в здание. Всё было разрушено, везде щебень и камни, даже потолок выглядел так, словно вот-вот обвалится.

Когда он, наконец, нашёл Стива, его сердце остановилось. Задняя часть здания, которая состояла из кирпича и цемента, упала на Стива, и Тони мог видеть лишь его ноги.

— Стив!

К счастью, Стив ответил кашлем.

— Тони!

— Слава богу, ты в порядке.

— Да, просто в неловком положении, и что-то придавило мою грудь.

— Ладно, я сниму это с тебя. — Тони схватил обломок и отбросил его. Когда он смог увидеть Стива, то помог ему подняться. Тот был в пыли, с небольшими царапинами и порезами, и что-то явно было не так с его левой стороной, потому что он пытался прикрыть то место рукой.

Тони приблизился к нему и опустился перед Стивом на колени. Запустил сканирование, и да, у Стива оказались множественные ушибы и треснуто три ребра слева.

— Рёбра треснули, да? — Стив легко усмехнулся.

Тони был единственным, кто мог шутить в подобной ситуации, но только если сам был ранен, не Стив.

— Да, Джарвис, ЩИТ близко? Нам нужно отвести Стива в медотсек.

Стив медленно сел и схватил плечо Тони.

— Не надо в медотсек. Я поправлюсь быстро, день-два максимум.

— Я притворюсь, что ты не говорил этого, — отрезал Тони, помогая Стиву подняться на ноги. Стив засмеялся и резко сморщился. — Осторожно, осторожно.

Они вернулись на улицу, и именно в этот момент квинджет опустился рядом с ними. Стив отстранился от Тони, и на мгновение Тони подумал, зачем, а потом увидел щит Стива ниже по улице.

— Я возьму, — сказал Тони, подлетел туда, поднял щит и вернулся, вручая его Стиву.

— Спасибо.

Люк квинджета открылся, и оттуда вышла Наташа.

— Стоит мне только оставить вас, ребята, на две минуты, и Стив уже ранен.

— Последний робот Хаммера умудрился ударить, — объяснил Стив.

Тони наблюдал, как Стив и Наташа разговаривают, и его осенило, зачем Стив оттолкнул его. Робот шёл за Тони, не за Стивом. Он пытался унять злость, но не выходило.

— Давайте отвезём его в медотсек, — прервал Тони. Они озадаченно посмотрели на него, но кивнули.

В квинджете никто не говорил. Наташа сидела на месте пилота, а Стив и Тони друг напротив друга сзади. Тони не поднимал забрало, так что Стив не мог видеть его лицо и как он был зол на Стива за то, что тот так рисковал. Он собирался поговорить об этом, но хотел подождать, пока Стив не получит необходимую ему помощь.

Тони бросил взгляд на него, Стив всё ещё придерживал одну сторону рукой. Должно быть, ему и правда больно.

— Быстро заживёт, — сказал тихо Стив.

— Не значит, что это должно было произойти. — Слова немного сочились ядом, что заставило Стива посмотреть на него.

— Никто не виноват. Мы слегка недооценили роботов Хаммера, когда подумали, что всех уничтожили.

Квинджет приземлился, и Тони мог бы, как и планировал, произнести Стиву длинную речь о том, как всё «прекрасно» обернулось, но был не в настроении.

— На месте. Давай отведём тебя в медотсек. — Он встал и протянул руку Стиву.

Стив вздохнул и схватился за неё. Прошло немного времени, как они оказались в маленькой комнате, где доктор осмотрел Стива. Как они и уже знали, у него треснули три ребра и одно было ушиблено. Доктор обработал все его порезы на руке, торсе и несколько на лице, прежде чем перетянул рёбра и сказал, что Стиву нужен покой. Врач покинул комнату, и Наташа сказала, что будет ждать их в джете.

Тони снял шлем и посмотрел на Стива. Тот легко улыбался, глядя на Тони, ожидая, пока он соберётся и выскажет всё, что хотел.

— У меня броня, Стив. Ты не должен был отталкивать меня. — Тони скрестил руки на груди и вздохнул.

— Он собирался ударить тебя в лицо, а ты поднял забрало. Я знал, что выдержу удар.

Тони потряс головой.

— Забрало опустилось бы прежде, чем он ударил меня, и тогда бы ты не пострадал! — сказал он громче, чем рассчитывал, но Стив должен был понять его точку зрения.

— Я не мог позволить этому роботу причинить тебе боль!

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы пострадал я, а не ты, Стив!

Стив сузил глаза и отошёл от медицинского стола:

— Тогда ты должен понять, почему я так поступил. Лучше пострадаю я, чем когда-нибудь увижу, как страдаешь ты, Тони.

Рот Тони открылся, и у него не находилось ответа на это, потому что он понимал. Он чувствовал то же самое, когда дело касалось Стива.

— Это не означает, что я рад произошедшему, — проворчал он.

— Всё нормально, — пожал плечами Стив. — Я рад, что ты не пострадал. — Он пошёл к двери. — Давай, пойдём домой. Я голодный.

Тони выдохнул и усмехнулся. Порой Стив мог быть беспечным по отношению к каким-то важным вещам, а порой паниковал, как курица-наседка. Тони почувствовал боль в груди, потому что Стив сделал бы что угодно ради него, как и он сам сделал бы то же для Стива.

— Да, домой.

Они вернулись в башню на джете, потому что Стив был ранен. В пути Тони заказал пиццу с разными начинками для них всех, чтобы отдохнуть и расслабиться. Они делали так иногда: проводили вне миссий время вместе как команда. Стив предлагал даже ввести ночь игр, где каждый по очереди выбирал, в какую они все будут играть. Тони идея понравилась, так что, возможно, скоро они попробуют.

Тони и Стив разошлись в душ и переодеться. Тони наблюдал, как Стив спускается по коридору. Он всё ещё придерживал левую сторону рукой, и Тони всё-таки расстроился из-за того, что Стив пострадал. Стиву больно, и это делало его несчастным и заставляло думать, что всё это роботы Джастина Хаммера. Он ненавидел их ещё сильнее.

Как только он помылся и переоделся, то спустился в гостиную ко всем остальным. Пиццу уже доставили, и она очень вкусно пахла. Он пришёл последним, когда все уже разобрали себе пиццу и смотрели в гостиной телевизор или болтали. Но потом Тони заметил, что кое-кого не хватало, и увидел на кухне Стива, который сидел за столом.

Когда он подошёл к нему, Стив поднял взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Я присмотрел, чтобы тебе оставили.

— Спасибо.

Они оба взяли тарелки с пиццей и пошли к остальным. Все смеялись, наблюдая, как Халк и Клинт ругались друг на друга, играя в игру Знак Почёта. Тони и Стив сели рядом друг с другом на диване.

Они все наслаждались компанией, ели пиццу, и вскоре наступил поздний вечер. Тони развалился на диванной подушке и закинул руку за спину Стива. Наступила очередь Сэма и Тора играть друг с другом. Они все играли по очереди, но Тони больше нравилось наблюдать. Стив, тайно ото всех, в этом был очень хорош.

Что-то негромко завибрировало, и Стив вытащил телефон и посмотрел на экран. Он улыбался, стуча по экрану, очевидно, переписываясь с кем-то. И это снова как удар под дых. Стив ходил на свидание ранее, и теперь это, должно быть, та девушка, с которой он виделся. Для Стива было редкостью, чтобы он пользовался телефоном, а особенно писал сообщения кому-то, кроме Тони. Ему всегда нравилось, что он был единственным, с кем Стив на самом деле хотел переписываться. Похоже, это уже не так.

— Ладно, — резко поднялся Тони. — Я иду спать.

Стив посмотрел на Тони с хмурым выражением:

— Всё хорошо?

Потом Тони посмотрел на всех в комнате, и все выглядели удивлёнными тем, что он собирался спать до полуночи.

— Да, — пожал он плечами. — Не смотрите так шокировано, я устал.

— Дело не в этом, — возразил Стив. — Просто ты никогда не идёшь спать так рано. Обычно ты идёшь в мастерскую и сначала работаешь.

— Или просто не ложишься спать вообще, — добавил Сэм.

— Ага, и всегда жалуешься, что не высыпаешься, потому что постоянно работаешь над чем-то, — сказал Клинт.

— Ну, я знаю, что мне надо немного поспать. К тому же я тренируюсь на этой неделе, помните? — Он посмотрел на членов команды, и все они, казалось, поверили в это, потому что вернулись к просмотру телевизора. Он не хотел, чтобы они знали, что он идёт спать, лишь бы только не видеть, как Стив переписывается с девушкой, с которой, вероятно, встречается.

— Возможно, если бы ты ложился спать в нормальное время чаще, мы бы не были так удивлены этим, — усмехнулась Наташа, явно наслаждаясь происходящим. — Или подозрительны.

— Ничего тут подозрительного нет. Просто устал.

Стив поднялся и положил руку на плечо Тони:

— Отдохни немного. Тебе это нужно.

Тони взглянул на порезы на лице и руке Стива и нахмурился.

— Ты тоже обязательно отдохни, Стив. Ты ранен.

— Хорошо. Обещаю. Спокойной ночи, Тони. — Стив улыбнулся.

Теперь Тони хотел остаться, но уже собрался уходить. Он заметил телефон в руке Стива, и это моментально напомнило, почему он хотел уйти.

— Ночи.

Тони быстро пошёл к лифту. Один раз он задумался о том, чтобы пойти в лабораторию, но решил этого не делать. Он и правда устал, эта неделя была очень и физически, и психологически истощающей. Он хотел бы отвлечься от всех мыслей, но знал, что может только расстроиться, и не хотел причинять себе боль, как сегодня.

Он медленно расстелил кровать, почистил зубы, переоделся в пижамные штаны и рубашку, прежде чем, наконец, нырнул под одеяло. Он смотрел в потолок и пытался не думать о том, что ожидает его и его чувства к Стиву. Никогда не думал, что влюбится в Стива. Он никогда до этого не был влюблён. Но со Стивом он узнал, что такое любовь, и она была настолько сильной, что он никогда бы не отказался от неё, несмотря на то, как больно ему видеть Стива с кем-то другим.

После всех нежеланных мыслей он, наконец, уснул. Послышался какой-то удар, и Тони вскочил от шума. Он посмотрел на дверь и увидел силуэт, стоящий там. У него ушло мгновение, чтобы понять, что это Стив. Он взглянул на часы; было четыре утра.

— Джарвис, свет на шестьдесят процентов.

Как только свет зажёгся, Тони увидел напуганного, потного и безумного Стива.

— Тони? — Голос Стива дрожал.

— Стив. — Он немедленно встал с кровати и направился к Стиву. Тони такого никогда раньше не видел, но Стив выглядел испуганным. — Что случилось?

Стив потянулся к нему и схватил за плечи.

— Ты в порядке, — сказал Стив, прежде чем крепко его обнял.

Стив дрожал и тяжело дышал. Тони, не колеблясь, тоже его крепко обнял. Он не был уверен, что происходит, но Стив нуждался в нём, и он не собирался отпускать его.

Спустя несколько минут Стив мог спокойно дышать. Его дыхание замедлилось, и больше он не дрожал. Когда Стив отстранился, Тони заметил, что лицо у него красное, волосы сырые от пота, а глаза покрасневшие.

— Ты в порядке, — повторил Стив, вздыхая.

— Конечно, я в порядке. Что случилось?

Стив наконец поднял взгляд на Тони.

— Кошмар. Я не смог тебя спасти.

Теперь всё стало понятно. Тони был с этим хорошо знаком. У него часто бывали кошмары со Стивом. Одни про то, как Стив оказывался ранен, другие — как Стив умирал, потому что Тони не был достаточно сильным. Он много раз просыпался в поту из-за этих снов.

— Эй, — Тони обхватил лицо Стива руками. — Это нереально. Я прямо здесь.

Стив кивнул и закрыл глаза.

— Это было… ужасно.

Тони шагнул вперёд, чтобы оказаться ближе к Стиву и он мог быть рядом и без объятий.

— Знаешь, мне тоже снятся плохие сны… о тебе.

Стив распахнул глаза.

— Тебе?

— Это… мой худший кошмар. Даже сегодня ты пострадал, напугав меня до смерти. — Он представлял, как всё это может звучать, но в тот момент ему было всё равно.

Стив снова обхватил Тони руками и положил голову ему на плечо.

— Боже, я тоже знаю это чувство. Когда тебе больно. Ненавижу это.

Тони не ответил, но знал, что чувствует себя довольно хорошо, потому что крепко обнимает Стива, чтобы дать ему знать, что он в безопасности. И Тони был рад, что Стив тоже в безопасности.

Стив поднял голову.

— Прости, что ворвался к тебе посреди ночи.

— Не переживай. Можешь приходить в любое время.

Стив улыбнулся, и было приятно видеть, как беспокойство и страх покидают его лицо. Тони никогда не хотел их видеть. Он просто желал Стиву счастья.

— Буду знать.

И теперь он улыбался, а они всё ещё были так близко друг к другу, просто застенчиво обнимаясь.

— Думаю… мне лучше уйти, а тебе вернуться спать, — сказал Стив.

Он пытался быть сильным, знал Тони. Стив всё ещё казался немного потрясённым кошмаром; он, похоже, был очень плохим. Когда Тони снились подобные, он никогда не мог сразу же уснуть. Обычно вставал и шёл в мастерскую или, в зависимости от времени, спускался, чтобы найти на кухне одного суперсолдата, который вернулся с утренней пробежки.

— Можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь. — Тони задумался, не слишком ли он далеко зашёл, но не хотел, чтобы Стив был один.

Но глаза Стив загорелись.

— Ты точно не против? — застенчиво спросил он. — Я имею в виду… ты не обязан. Я просто почитаю книгу или ещё чем займусь.

Тони мягко рассмеялся.

— Конечно, не против. Я знаю, как тяжело быть в одиночестве после таких снов. Давай. — Он потянул руку Стива. — Кровать огромная.

— Я заметил, — игриво сказал Стив.

— Эм, ты любишь спать на какой-то определённой стороне? — Тони чувствовал себя неловко, спрашивая о таком, но Стив, кажется, не заметил.

— Слева. — Ему внезапно стало лучше, чем было до этого, и он пошёл к той стороне, ложась на кровать.

— Отлично, это здорово, потому что я люблю спать справа. Джарвис, выключи свет, пожалуйста.

Тони повернулся лицом к Стиву и увидел, что Стив уже смотрит на него. Лунный свет, льющийся из окна, позволил ему всё разглядеть. Казалось странным, что Стив в его кровати; он был уверен, что этого никогда не произойдёт. И точно не полагал, что это произойдёт таким образом.

— Спасибо, Тони, — прошептал Стив.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил тихо он.

Стив закрыл глаза, и вскоре его дыхание выровнялось. Тони удивился, что он так быстро уснул после всего случившегося пару минут назад. И лишь надеялся, что, возможно, это только потому, что он как-то помог. Он мечтал об этом прежде. Стив в его кровати, они вместе, и на мгновение он подумал, что может помечтать сейчас.

Но это было реально, он знал и собирался наслаждаться каждым моментом, пока мог.

— Сладких снов, Стив, — сказал Тони, прежде чем погрузиться в сон.


	7. Вместе

Когда Тони проснулся, солнечный свет пробивался сквозь окна. Джарвис, должно быть, открыл жалюзи. На мгновение он подумал, что всё это снится, потому что ему уже столько раз снились подобные сны. Стив всё ещё спал, судя по его дыханию. Он лежал лицом к Тони, выглядел мирным и счастливым, что было намного лучше того выражения ужаса прошлой ночью.

Но Тони знал, что это не сон. Он помнил кошмар Стива и как тот считал, что всё это реально. Стив бросился искать его, и Тони никак не ожидал, что у Стива бывают кошмары о нём. Страх в глазах Стива казался настолько очевидным, что это даже заставило желудок неприятно сжаться, потому что Тони тоже снились такие сны. Они снились довольно часто, особенно после того, как Мстители воссоединились и он несколько дней думал, что Стив погиб. Он всегда просыпался в поту, в ужасе, что эти сны — правда. И всегда спрашивал Джарвиса, жив ли Стив и в безопасности ли он в башне, и был счастлив, когда так и оказывалось. Он надеялся, что никогда не проснётся от другого ответа.

Но Стив пришёл к Тони, и это совсем другое. Он тоже думал об этом. Тони проснулся утром и увидел Стива рядом. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы оценить, насколько очарователен он был, пока спал, но потом реальность обрушилась, и Тони встал с кровати. Он не был со Стивом, и это просто форма поддержки друга в беде. Как только Стив проснётся, то поблагодарит Тони и уйдёт. И Тони не хотел проходить через это, потому что хотел кое-чего другого.

Он хотел поцеловать его, прижаться к нему, возможно, принять душ вместе и позавтракать. После он вспомнил, что они, вероятно, ещё должны потренироваться, и сморщился. Если и существовал день, когда он не захочет тренироваться, то это сегодня. Так что он ещё раз взглянул на мирно спящего Стива и поднялся, чтобы пойти в ванную. Ожог на пальцах всё ещё болел, потому он снял бинты и нанёс ещё раз бактерицидный крем, прежде чем снова замотать пальцы.

Смотря на перебинтованные пальцы, он мысленно возвращался в предыдущий день, когда Стив был ранен. Тони удивился, что проснулся раньше Стива, но его раны заживали, и он был рад, что Стив получал всё необходимое. Он вернулся в спальню и увидел, что ничего не изменилось. И смог разглядеть шрамы от порезов, почти заживших, на лице и руках Стива, что заставило Тони чувствовать себя немного лучше. Самой большой проблемой были его треснутые и ушибленные рёбра. Стив не выглядел так, словно ему больно, так что Тони посчитал это победой. Губы Стива были слегка изогнуты в улыбке, и Тони стало интересно, что ему снится.

А потом он вспомнил, что, вероятно, Стив вчера был на свидании, и если существовала такая возможность, он не должен был позволять Стиву спать в его постели. Это неправильно, если Стив встречался с кем-то. Тони нахмурился, почувствовав себя неудобно от этой идеи, но ведь вчера Стив моментально принял предложение Тони провести ночь вместе.

Он зарычал, раздражённый мыслями. Эта неделя оказалась замечательной, но в то же время одной из неприятнейших недель из всех, что у него были. Он просто не мог перестать думать, что в принципе нормально, но он не мог перестать думать о Стиве. Разумеется, он всегда думал о Стиве, но было что-то в последних шести днях, что заставляло его чувствовать какую-то больную любовь. Часть его ненавидела это выражение, но как ещё назвать? Он понимал, что любит Стива (он всё ещё не мог поверить, что так много времени ушло понять, что это не просто влюблённость) и теперь всё, казалось, разваливается на части.

Теперь он был слишком не уверен, чтобы пригласить Стива на свидание. День назад у него ещё была уверенность, но теперь вся она рассыпалась. Если он спросит об этом Стива и тот ответит «нет», их дружба, он знал, никогда не станет прежней.

Он решил позволить Стиву поспать и не будить его. Бог знал, как сильно тому это было нужно. Тони надеялся, что он поправится к концу дня. Он взглянул на него последний раз и пошёл в мастерскую.

— Джарвис, заблокируй мастерскую. Если Стив спросит о тренировках сегодня, скажи ему, что я занят, — сказал Тони, включая голограммы последнего проекта.

— Конечно, сэр.

В последний раз, когда он заблокировал мастерскую, он ушёл, не объяснившись Стиву. Он ощущал себя ужасно и потому был уверен, что не поступит так снова. Позже он выйдет из лаборатории, но хотел бы встретиться со Стивом, когда тот проснётся. Просто его нахождение там уже было достаточно тяжёлым, но видеть, как он откроет глаза и улыбнётся Тони… это слишком много. Потому что Стив наверняка поблагодарит за разрешение остаться и после уйдёт, словно ничего не произошло. Тони не хотел находиться там в тот момент. Это даже не было каким-то важным событием, потому что они лучшие друзья и он хотел помочь Стиву, но все эти мучения просто напоминали ему, что они лишь друзья. А он хотел гораздо большего. Возможно, когда он выйдет из лаборатории, Стив не станет поднимать эту тему.

Шли часы. Тони потерялся в работе. Он всегда любил это чувство, когда так погружался в проекты, что время, казалось, не имело значения. Он ощущал, что сегодняшний день был самым продуктивным за всю неделю. Его живот заурчал, что вырвало его из мыслительного процесса. Уже наступила почти середина дня, а он не ел со вчерашнего дня. Не удивительно, что он проголодался. У него было несколько вариантов, первый — заказать что-нибудь и попросить кого-то принести еду в мастерскую, другой — найти что-нибудь на кухне. Оба варианта означали, что он может пересечься со Стивом. Можно было выбраться из башни, но он не хотел. Так же сильно, как он не хотел, чтобы Стив благодарил его за прошлую ночь и за то, что он просто был другом, он знал, что не должен избегать его больше, чем есть сейчас.

— Джарвис, Стив пытался попасть в лабораторию сегодня? — спросил Тони, крутя отвёртку в руках.

— Нет, сэр. Капитан Роджерс сегодня не предпринимал попыток прийти в лабораторию.

— О. — Тони был удивлён. — Он не пытался принести сюда еду?

— Нет. Как только Капитан проснулся, он спрашивал, где вы. Я ответил, что вы в лаборатории и она заблокирована, а вы не собираетесь тренироваться сегодня, как вы и просили, сэр.

— Что он сделал, когда ты сказал ему это? — Желудок скрутило от переживаний.

— Он просто встал с кровати и покинул комнату, — ответил Джарвис.

— Ох… — Тони не был уверен, что с этим делать. Возможно, Стив ожидал, что Тони будет там, но это же невозможно. Конечно, Стив мог бы вспомнить о прошлой ночи и после пойти своей дорогой. Это было самым логичным объяснением.

Тони решил пойти на кухню, чем-нибудь подкрепиться. Если Стив будет там, тогда он узнает, хочет ли тот поговорить об этом. Как только он спустился на кухню, то увидел единственного, кто там был, — Сэма. Тот стоял у стола, готовя поздний обед.

— Привет, Сэм, — сказал Тони, заходя в комнату.

— Привет, Тони. — Сэм смотрел поверх кастрюли на плите. — Как дела?

— Не очень. Решил отдохнуть от проекта, чтобы немного поесть.

Тони открыл холодильник. Тот был недавно пополнен, так что было из чего выбрать. Он хотел приготовить что-нибудь простое и быстрое, чтобы как можно быстрее вернуться к работе.

— Не знаешь, что случилось со Стивом?

Голос Сэма выдернул его из потока мыслей. Он закрыл дверцу холодильника и посмотрел на Сэма.

— Что?

— Стив, — повторил Сэм. Он медленно помешивал то, что было в кастрюле. — Он ведёт себя странно с самого утра и уже часами торчит в зале.

— Он и раньше там проводил много времени. — Тони потянулся к столу и пытался найти причины, почему Стив мог вести себя так. Конечно, бывали времена, когда Стив проводил в зале довольно много времени, но если такое случалось, то обычно из-за того, что он был злым, или грустным, или всё сразу. А потом его осенило. — Стив в зале после ранения? — громко спросил Тони.

Сэм кивнул.

— Он с ума сошёл? Ему нельзя заниматься так долго. Он может сделать себе только хуже!

— Кажется, ему было всё равно, когда я предупреждал его, — заметил Сэм.

Тони зарычал.

— Ну, он и раньше так делал, хотя знал, что это меня сводит меня с ума.

— Да, делал, но сейчас что-то не так. Он почти ни с кем не разговаривал, выглядел очень расстроенным с самого утра. — Сэм внимательно наблюдал за Тони. — Он уже порвал четыре армированные груши.

— Ого, — выдохнул Тони.

— Ага, и он всё ещё там. Хотя ему нельзя так напрягаться с его-то травмами. Я думаю, из всех нас именно ты должен с ним поговорить. Он всегда прислушивается к тому, что ты говоришь, несмотря ни на что.

— Возможно, мы должны, что бы там ни было, позволить ему выпустить пар, а потом я с ним поговорю. — Тони подумал об этом и тут же покачал головой. — Я не могу так. Нужно остановить его, прежде чем он навредит себе ещё больше.

— Ну, — приподнял бровь Сэм, — это кажется мне хорошей идеей. — Он улыбнулся.

— Да, я тогда… — Тони указал на лифт. — Пойду. У меня ещё много дел.

— Я думал, что ты голодный? — спросил Сэм.

Тони нажал на кнопку, и двери лифта открылись.

— Я не настолько голоден.

— Удачно поговорить со Стивом! — прокричал Сэм, когда двери лифта закрывались.

Тони потёр лоб, пытаясь найти причину, по которой Стив вёл себя так странно. Когда он покинул спальню, Стив спал и, казалось, был в порядке. Что может стать причиной того, чтобы причинять себе столько боли, разрушив четыре боксёрские груши?

— Куда, сэр?

— В зал, Джей.

Двери открылись, и Тони вышел и увидел, что зал пуст. Стив, должно быть, только ушёл. Как всегда.

— Стив в душевой? — спросил Тони, проходясь по комнате.

— Нет, сэр. Капитан в своей ванной.

Тони остановился.

— О. — Он немного повернулся и увидел пять полностью уничтоженных боксёрских груш. В последний раз, когда Стив порвал грушу, Тони поклялся, что убедится, чтобы в следующий раз Стив встретил наконец себе достойного противника. Видимо, не встретил. — Он в порядке?

— Та сторона Капитана Роджерса, на которую пришлись травмы, кажется, его не беспокоит. Не считая этого, он вроде в порядке.

Тони скрестил руки на груди. Он волновался, это не было похоже на Стива, и он не мог представить, почему Стив делал что-то подобное.

— Думаешь, Стив ведёт себя странно, Джей? — тихо спросил Тони.

— С самого утра Капитан Роджерс не выполнил своих обычных дел и вёл себя по-другому со Мстителями. Если обычно он счастлив видеть их и говорить с ними, то сегодня он практически не разговаривал и быстро уходил, стоило кому-либо подойти к нему. Я бы сказал, что Капитан ведёт себя не как обычно.

— Дерьмо, — поспешил Тони к лифту. — Что Стив делает сейчас?

— Собирается в душ.

— Ладно… — Тони посмотрел на беспорядок, оставленный Стивом. — Ладно, пока он моется, я возьму одну в лабораторию и поработаю. Возможно, однажды я смогу создать что-то, что он не разнесёт на кусочки.

Тони ждал и ждал. Он спрашивал о Стиве, и Джарвис отвечал, что тот всё ещё душе. Прошёл уже час, и Тони так волновался в тот момент, что решил пойти в комнату Стива и вломиться в ванную, чтобы убедиться, что Стив в порядке.

Джарвис сообщил, что Стив в порядке, но Тони было плевать. Он знал, что что-то _не так_.

— Сэр, — сказал Джарвис, когда Тони был у двери в комнату Стива.

— Что? — выдавил Тони сквозь зубы.

— Капитан Роджерс вышел из душа.

Тони хотел удариться головой о дверь. Он громко постучал, пока не услышал, как дверь ванной открывается и звук шагов Стива пресекает комнату.

Когда Стив открыл дверь, то выглядел измученным. Совершенно противоположно тому, как выглядел, когда Тони утром покинул его. Он надел домашние штаны и футболку. Его волосы всё ещё были влажными, залезали в глаза, но он ничего не делал, чтобы остановить воду, стекающую с волос на лицо.

— Привет, Тони, — первым заговорил Стив. — Я рад, что ты здесь. Хотел поговорить с тобой. — Он говорил тихо и смотрел с грустью на Тони.

— Конечно, Стив, — ответил Тони, поражённый изменением в поведении Стива. — Вообще-то, я тоже пришёл поговорить.

Стив отошёл в сторону, чтобы Тони мог войти, и закрыл дверь. Тони прошёл в комнату и сел на край кровати. Стив сел рядом.

— Ты первый, — попытался улыбнуться Тони, но Стив смотрел в пол.

Стив не стал тратить время.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он тихо и не отрывал взгляда от пола.

— Что? — Этого он не ожидал услышать.

— Я проснулся, а ты уже ушёл, — покачал головой Стив и наконец взглянул на Тони. — Джарвис сказал, что ты ушёл в лабораторию и заблокировал её. Я подумал, что заставил тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно, Тони.

— Стив, подожди… — попытался перебить Тони.

— Нет, я не должен был давить и оставаться, это очевидно. — Стив покачал головой и вздохнул. — Это так тебя смутило, что ты заперся в лаборатории и даже не захотел тренироваться. Прости.

Рот Тони открылся от шока. Стив выглядел таким грустным и печальным, что у Тони сердце разрывалось от мысли, что Стив целый день думал об этом.

— Стив, ты _не_ заставил меня чувствовать себя неуютно! — сказал Тони громче, чем собирался. — Я понятия не имел, что ты так подумаешь. Я пошёл в лабораторию, но это не… — Он хотел сказать, что это никак не связано со Стивом, даже если так и было, но в основном с ним самим и его чувствами. — Просто мне нужно было кое-что сделать. — Как только Тони произнёс эти слова, Стив приподнял бровь в неверии. — Клянусь, Стив, — потянулся он за рукой Стива и сжал её. — Ты не причинил мне неудобства. Прости, что не был рядом, и за то, что заставил тебя думать, будто ты причинил мне неудобства… Я уверен, что тебе было бы лучше, — признался Тони. — Не могу припомнить, когда в последний раз так хорошо спал, — усмехнулся он, пытаясь успокоить нервы.

— Ты уверен? — прошептал Стив и сжал его ладонь в ответ. — Пожалуйста, Тони. Последнее, чего я когда-либо хотел, это… заставить тебя чувствовать себя неуютно и разрушить нашу дружбу.

У Тони вырвался смешок.

— Я могу обещать: что бы ты ни сделал, Стив… ты не сможешь никогда заставить меня это чувствовать или разрушить нашу дружбу.

Стив наконец-то начал улыбаться снова, вина, что была в его глазах прежде, ушла. Всю неделю Тони боялся причинить Стиву неудобства, а вышло как-то наоборот.

— Я всё ещё чувствую, будто… перешёл черту.

Тони выигрывал битву. Он мог сказать, что Стив всё ещё чувствует себя плохо, хотя не должен вообще и, вероятно, не будет, если узнает настоящую причину, по которой Тони утром ушёл. Улыбка Стива росла, его щёки стали розовыми, как и любил Тони, когда Стив был смущён, или счастлив, или всё вместе.

— Ты можешь спать у меня каждый день, и это никак не побеспокоит меня.

Глаза Стива расширились от услышанного и того, как легко слова сорвались с губ, потому что это было правдой. Он готов был взять их обратно, когда Стив засмеялся и смущённо наклонил голову.

— Буду иметь в виду.

— Ох. — Желудок Тони скрутило от ответа и сияющей улыбки Стива. — Да, просто если ты когда-нибудь захочешь повторить… ты можешь. — Он тяжело сглотнул.

— Я был немного разочарован, что тебя не оказалось, — сказал Стив и почему-то казался более уверенным, чем раньше. — Я подумал, что мы могли бы встать, приготовить завтрак и потренироваться.

— Возьмём выходной от тренировок? — спросил Тони, явно удивлённый, что Стив рассмеялся.

— Ты всегда можешь дать телу отдохнуть. Ты не можешь тренироваться каждый день недели. Я подумал, сегодня хороший день отдохнуть.

— Пока не решил усугубить свои травмы, превратив пять груш в пыль, — сказал Тони. Он не мог позволить Стиву отделаться просто так.

Стив закашлялся.

— Да, это, конечно, не помогло выздороветь быстрее. Но я просто не мог сидеть без дела. Мысль, что я, скорее всего, испортил нашу дружбу, убивала меня.

— Ну, это не так, — сурово напомнил Тони. — К тому же, если бы я вытворил подобное, ты был бы очень расстроен мной.

— Точно, — легко кивнул Стив. — Я бы заставил тебя вернуться в кровать.

Они оба тихо рассмеялись, и Тони ощутил напряжение, прежде чем оно растаяло. Они всё ещё держались за руки, и внезапно он почувствовал жар от взгляда Стива.

— Я думаю, тогда ты должен вернуться в кровать, — поддразнил Тони.

— Если бы я мог.

— М? — Тони с любопытством приподнял бровь. — У тебя какие-то дела?

— У меня ужин с Кристин Дженкинс и её отцом, — ответил Стив.

— У тебя… что?

— Я ведь не рассказывал тебе о Кристин, да? — сказал Стив, кажется, удивлённый собой. Он улыбнулся. — Ну, я немного опаздываю с подготовкой. Был в зале слишком долго, но как только вернусь, то с удовольствием расскажу об этом.

Рука Тони выскользнула из ладони Стива.

— Разве тебе не следует остаться и отдохнуть, с твоими-то рёбрами?

— Бок немного болит, но ничего серьёзного, чтобы отменить ужин. — Стив опустил взгляд на их руки, заметив, что Тони отстранился.

— О, ладно. Я имею в виду, что думаю, тебе следует остаться и отдохнуть, но… ты знаешь, с чем можешь справиться, — сказал Тони, поднимаясь.

Стив тоже встал и положил руку на плечо Тони.

— У меня ещё будет шанс рассказать тебе о Кристин, — начал Стив. — Когда я вернусь, то всё тебе расскажу.

— Ну, ладно. Мне немного любопытно. — Тони кивнул и мысленно сжался оттого, насколько это было преуменьшением. — Тогда повеселись. Не навреди себе ещё больше… или ещё чего, — произнёс он неуклюже. — У меня есть кое-какая работа в мастерской… так что я пойду, а ты собирайся.

— Тони, — позвал Стив. Он остановился у двери. — Мы… в порядке?

Тони вздохнул и посмотрел на Стива. Тот смотрел с такой надеждой и улыбался. Перекатывался с пяток на мыски, и Тони понял, что он нервничает.

— Всегда, Стив. — Он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Отлично. Увидимся позже. Мне нужно с тобой кое о чём поговорить.

Тони кивнул, но ничего не ответил. Он покинул комнату Стива в тумане и направился на кухню. Его желудок говорил ему, что надо поесть, даже если он на самом деле вообще не хотел. Когда он пришёл на кухню, там никого не было. Он решил сделать самый большой сэндвич, что когда-либо делал. Достал хлеб, несколько видов сыра и разных мясных деликатесов из холодильника.

Ко времени, когда он закончил, его сэндвич был поджарен, сыр растекался по кусочкам курицы, ростбифа и индейки вместе со шпинатом, горчицей и парочкой порезанных чёрных оливок. Он нужна была большая тарелка, чтобы на неё уместился сэндвич. И он вытащил из кладовки всевозможные чипсы, чтобы съесть с сэндвичем. Как только он достал бутылку воды, он сел за стол и начал есть.

— М-м-м-м, — промычал он после первого куска.

— Вау, пахнет вкусно.

Удивившись, Тони чуть не подавился. Он повернулся к Стиву, который был одет в другой костюм, на этот раз чёрный с красным. В нём он выглядел просто великолепно.

— Просто сделал сэндвич, — сказал Тони и отвернулся от Стива.

— Похоже на то. Сделаешь мне как-нибудь один?

— Конечно. — Он ещё раз откусил от сэндвича.

— Может, сможем сделать его за ужином. Посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм, а потом по горячему шоколаду. Что скажешь? — спросил Стив, и, возможно, разум Тони играл в игры с ним, но показалось, будто Стив говорил с надеждой. Словно думал, что Тони может отказаться.

Тони прожевал кусочек и взглянул на Стива, чтобы убедиться, что ему не почудилось, будто тот кажется отстранённым, чего он и хотел прямо сейчас.

— Это звучит прекрасно, Стив. Просто знаешь… — Тони подумал, что это неловко — говорить с Стивом вот так, когда он собирается на ужин с этой Кристин… и её отцом. — Как бы ни было, я всегда за фильмы и горячий шоколад с тобой.

— Отлично, — засиял Стив. — Увидимся чуть позже. И, если бы будешь свободен, мы сможем поговорить.

— Звучит неплохо.

Стив похлопал Тони по плечу, проходя мимо, и Тони заставлял себя не смотреть на лифт, когда Стив ушёл. Он вздохнул. И определённо не хотел ждать, о чём бы ни собирался поговорить с ним Стив позже. Тот хотел поговорить о женщине, с которой встречался. Что Тони показалось странным, так это то, что она уже приведёт отца. Разве так не делают, когда отношения становятся более серьёзными? Тони отогнал эти мысли, чтобы насладиться едой.

Как только он закончил, то прибрался и пошёл в лабораторию. Час спустя он понял, что так ничего и не сделал. Всё откладывал, а его разум продолжал размышлять о разном, в основном о Стиве. На этой неделе у него было много энергии и разочарований. Он и Стив никогда не были так близки, но в то же время Стив прямо сейчас находился на потенциальном свидании. Тони чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвётся. Он был рад, что Стив не рядом, потому что в этот момент полагал, что сорвётся и правда поцелует его.

Раньше он был уверен, что не хочет тренироваться, но теперь чувствовал иначе. Он направился в пентхаус, переоделся, а после пошёл прямиком в зал. Он мог бы потренироваться в костюме, но на самом деле ему хотелось действительно тяжёлой тренировки без брони. Он хотел выпустить каждую плохую эмоцию, что пережил за неделю, бегая, отжимаясь, приседая и делая всё остальное, что Стив заставлял делать всю неделю.

Прошёл час, и он чувствовал себя превосходно. Хоть и полагал, что к настоящему времени будет полностью истощён, это было не так. Он всё ещё ощущал, как много в нём накопилось, и не собирался останавливаться, пока не выпустит всё. Затем он пошёл к оставшимся тут порванным боксёрским грушам, что оставил Стив, и направился к обычным. Если часы ударов и пинков как-то помогали Стиву, то, он был уверен, помогут и ему.

В конце концов, когда он закончил с боксёрской грушей, то развалился на мате, потный и совершенно уставший, как и хотел. Он тяжело дышал и понимал, что даже не знал, как долго находился в зале. Чувствовал себя хорошо после интенсивной тренировки и теперь понимал, почему Стив проводил тут часы, когда был слегка на взводе и хотел избавиться от этого.

— Я думал, ты не тренируешься сегодня?

Знакомый голос заставил Тони сесть. У дверей стоял Стив. Он больше не был в костюме, а переоделся в удобные домашние штаны и футболку.

— Я передумал. — Тони снова лёг и смотрел в потолок.

— Ну, это хорошо. Рад видеть, что мои тренировки помогли тебе. — Стив подошёл и наклонился посмотреть на Тони. Он счастливо улыбался.

— Думаю, могу сказать, что это полезно, — усмехнулся Тони, а после поморщился. У него всё будет болеть завтра.

— Нужна помощь? — поддразнил Стив.

Тони кивнул, и Стив протянул руку, за которую Тони схватился. Его с лёгкостью подняли, и он полностью положился на силу Стива.

— Ого, ты, должно быть, и правда хорошенько поработал. Как долго ты тут?

— Не уверен, сколько времени, но я начал примерно через час, как ты ушёл.

— Ты был тут несколько часов. — Стив обвил руку вокруг талии Тони. — Я только что вернулся и переоделся.

— Ох… хорошо, — ответил Тони. Он не был уверен, что сказать. Но совсем не хотел узнать про ужин.

— Давай поднимемся. Уверен, ты хочешь в душ, — усмехнулся Стив.

— Ты меня слишком хорошо знаешь, — мягко улыбнулся Тони.

Он оперся на Стива, и они пошли в его комнату. У него было дежавю, потому что он был знаком с чем-то подобным, словно это происходило не раз. Не то чтобы он возражал. Ему всегда нравилось, каким тёплым был Стив.

— Ты иди в душ, — сказал Стив, отпуская Тони. — А я что-нибудь приготовлю. Готов поспорить, ты будешь голоден.

Тони сидел на краю кровати и наблюдал, как Стив уходит. Он вздохнул и запустил руку в волосы. Он всё ещё был потным. Быстро принял душ, переоделся и вернулся, ложась на кровать. Ну, он был крайне истощён, как и хотел. Возможно, немного перестарался. Но это сейчас не важно. Он чувствовал себя лучше, но всё ещё надеялся не узнать об этой Кристин, с которой Стив встречался. Он знал, что Стив на кухне готовит ему поесть, но ощущал, с какой лёгкостью погружается в сон. Прежде чем уснуть, он думал только о том, как было бы хорошо, будь Стив рядом, и как сильно он будет скучать по Стиву, когда тот начнёт двигаться дальше.

Когда Тони проснулся, то не был уверен, сколько времени, но знал, что не очень рано. Он потянулся и застонал. Да, у него всё и правда болело, но это было приятно. Он засмеялся, потому что именно так сказал бы Стив после хорошей тренировки. Он чувствовал себя сегодня хорошо и, чтобы убедиться, что это чувство сохранится, направился прямо на кухню за кофе.

Никого там не оказалось, что было странно, но он увидел кружку свежего кофе. Он задумался, не Стив ли его сделал. Спустился в лабораторию и сел за стол. У него было несколько проектов, и он пытался решить, над каким лучше работать.

— Сэр, Капитан Роджерс направляется в лабораторию.

— Понял, Джей, — сказал Тони и отхлебнул кофе.

Когда Стив прибыл, то выглядел счастливым. Он был одет в джинсы и красивую рубашку.

— Доброе утро, соня.

— Уже утро? — спросил Тони и посмотрел на часы.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Стив. — Сейчас день. Я заходил в твою комнату вчера вечером и увидел, что ты спишь. Тебе это было нужно.

— Да уж, — ответил Тони.

На мгновение повисла тишина, и Тони перестал думать, как сильно ему нравилось, что Стив был в лаборатории. Рисовал ли он или помогал Тони с какими-то проектами. Потом он заметил, что Стив не одет для подобного времяпрепровождения, и понял, что он всё ещё хочет поговорить.

— Как думаешь, сможешь переодеться? — внезапно спросил Стив.

— А? — сказал Тони и надеялся, что, возможно, они смогут провести время вместе. — У нас планы, о которых я не знаю?

— Ну, вообще-то, да. Я хочу познакомить тебя с Кристин и её отцом. Они в гостиной, ты же не против?

Тони подавился кофе.

— Что? — спросил он недоверчиво.

— Да, я знаю, это неожиданно, но я правда хочу, чтобы ты встретился с ними, потому что…

— Нет, — отрезал Тони и отвёл взгляд от Стива.

— Нет?

— Я не хочу встречаться с ней. Не сейчас. Я просто… ты не можешь, — вздохнул с раздражением Тони.

— Тони, что с тобой происходит? — шагнул вперёд Стив. — Почему ты не хочешь с ней познакомиться?

Каждый настаивал на своём. Тони решил, что ни за что сейчас не отступит. Он всегда гордился собой за то, что умел держать эмоции под контролем долгие годы. Хоть почти сорвался бесчисленное количество раз на этой неделе, он думал, что выпустил всё в зале прошлым вечером, но, видимо, нет.

Похоже, это никак не помогло, и он не собирался больше терпеть.

— Я не хочу знакомиться с женщиной, с которой ты встречаешься, Стив! — повысил он голос, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Он был зол на Стива, он был зол на себя. — Ты просто должен дать мне время. Я не хочу видеться или знакомиться с ней в ближайшее время, ясно? — Тони отвернулся от Стива. — Ты должен дать мне время смириться с тем, что… ты с кем-то, а не… со мной.

Он сжался от собственных слов. Не хотел смотреть на Стива, но тот должен был хотя бы понять, насколько сейчас неподходящее время для знакомства с этой женщиной. Он не имел ничего против неё. Знал, что она наверняка умная, милая и красивая. Просто идеал для Стива, но ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. Ему было очень комфортно оттого, насколько он и Стив были близки. И он собирался отпустить это.

— Тони… — сказал Стив мягко.

— Мне жаль, что ты узнал об этом таким образом, — покачал он головой. — Но это правда. И я просто не могу…

Он слышал, как Стив подходит к нему, и задержал дыхание, когда почувствовал Стива прямо за собой.

— Тони, пожалуйста, повернись.

Голос Стива был нежным, аккуратным и заставлял кожу Тони покрыться мурашками. Он повернулся и с удивлением увидел, что Стив ему улыбается.

— Думаешь, я встречаюсь с Кристиной? — спросил он.

— Эм, да?

Стив усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Понятия не имею, что заставило тебя так думать. Но я не встречаюсь с ней. Всё совсем не так.

Глаза Тони расширились.

— Что?

— Именно об этом я и хотел поговорить с тобой вчера вечером. Кристин и её отец хотят работать на СтаркИндастриз. Я встретился с ними на этой неделе, чтобы попытаться заключить сделку.

— Ты… со СтаркИндастриз… — повторил Тони, наконец-то собрав все кусочки воедино.

— Джарвис тебе не сказал? — приподнял бровь Стив. — Когда ты закрылся в лаборатории в начале недели, я спросил Джарвиса, есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь важные дела. Он сказал, что ты отменил все встречи в СтаркИндастриз на эту неделю, так что следующим утром на пробежке я зашёл узнать, не нужна ли там моя помощь, — объяснил Стив. — Они были в восторге и сказали мне, что ты уже несколько раз отменял встречу с Кристин и её отцом и я действительно помогу, если возьму это на себя. Я знал, что у тебя тяжёлая неделя из-за тренировок… Я хотел помочь.

Тони был в полном шоке, но это не было плохо, даже совсем наоборот. С того момента, как он услышал, что Стив собирается на обед с Кристин, несколько дней назад, то постоянно был расстроен, а теперь чувствовал, словно огромный груз с плеч исчез.

— Джарвис знал, да? — спросил он.

— Да… — Стив почесал затылок. — Он сказал, что это было в календаре СтаркИндастриз.

— Ого, спасибо за понимание, Джей.

— Вы ни разу не спрашивали, кто такая миссис Дженкинс, сэр.

 _Ох, миссис_ , подумал Тони, мысленно ругая себя. Если бы только он пробил её раньше. Он зарычал.

— Эта информация мне бы очень помогла, Джарвис!

— Я удивлён, что ты просто о ней не узнал, — поддразнил Стив.

— Да, — выдохнул счастливо Тони и засмеялся. — Я должен был.

В этот момент Тони понял, что только что его чувства открылись. Он посмотрел на Стива, который улыбался так, словно он самый счастливый человек на свете. Стив сейчас знал, что он чувствует, но в нём не было неловкости, и Тони хотелось узнать, что это значит.

— Так эм… теперь ты знаешь, что я чувствую… — Он хотел бы, чтобы это вышло лучше, но всё ещё не знал, что именно по этому поводу думает Стив.

— Ох, да, — шагнул вперёд Стив, и теперь их разделяло лишь несколько дюймов. — Это ещё одна вещь, о которой я хотел поговорить с тобой прошлым вечером, — аккуратно коснулся щеки Тони Стив.

— П-правда? — Тони задрожал.

— Да, — прошептал Стив. — Я… Я не был уверен, что ты чувствуешь, но… Тони, я уже давно не равнодушен к тебе.

— Ты? — прошептал в ответ Тони и понял, что они оба медленно склонялись друг к другу.

Тони увидел, как Стив сглотнул и покраснел больше, чем обычно.

— Я всегда боялся, что если скажу что-то подобное, то разрушу нашу дружбу, но недавно я ощутил… я ощутил, словно ты тоже можешь чувствовать ко мне что-то такое.

— Ох, это так, Стив, — сказал Тони. Он посмотрел на губы Стива, которые становились всё ближе и ближе к его губам. — Я чувствую это к тебе уже давно…

— Тогда давай что-нибудь сделаем с этим. — Стив обвил руки вокруг талии Тони и притянул его ближе. — Я думаю, мы ждали этого слишком долго.

— Господа, — произнёс Джарвис как раз в тот момент, когда их губы соприкоснулись.

— Что? — огрызнулся Стив в потолок, и Тони не мог не усмехнуться безумно от Стива, раздражённого тем, что им не дали поцеловаться.

— Миссис Дженкинс и её отец ждут наверху. Вы и сэр присоединитесь к ним?

— Скажи им, что мы будем через минуту, — ответил Тони.

— Конечно, — сказал Джарвис.

— Почему нас всё время отвлекают? — проскулил Тони и положил руки на плечи Стива.

— Ты тоже заметил?

— Да, это нелепо…

Тони не успел закончить фразу. Губы Стива прикоснулись к его губам через секунду. Тони застонал, совершенно и полностью потерялся в поцелуе, о котором мечтал столько раз. Губы Стива были мягкими, как он и представлял, и Стив оказался таким же нетерпеливым и головокружительным, как он сам. Стив слегка повернул голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и шагнул вперёд, подталкивая Тони к столу.

Поцелуй продолжался так долго, как было возможно, потому что они оба не хотели, чтобы он когда-либо заканчивался, но им пришлось отстраниться, лишь бы вздохнуть. Оба тяжело дышали и улыбались.

— Вау, — сказал Тони. Его сердце колотилось, он не чувствовал ног, а его живот будто горел. Он никогда не думал, что может чувствовать такое. И был готов позволить Стиву всегда заставлять себя чувствовать так великолепно.

— Да, — произнёс Стив. Его щёки покраснели, губы были влажными и опухшими от поцелуя. Это было прекрасное зрелище. — Прости, что прервал, я просто очень давно хотел тебя поцеловать…

Тони рассмеялся.

— Как будто я переживаю, что ты прервал меня _так_.

— Ох, — протянул пальцы к шее Тони Стив. — Теперь я знаю, как заставить тебя молчать и не попасть в беду… — пошутил счастливо Стив.

— Так… что там насчёт чувств ко мне долгое время? — поддразнил Тони, держа руки на шее Стива.

— М-м-м-м. — Стив наклонился для быстрого поцелуя. — Мы обсудим это позже. А пока у нас деловая встреча.

Тони застонал и положил голову на плечо Стива.

— Стив…

Стив рассмеялся.

— Я встречался с ними дважды не для того, чтобы сейчас разорвать сделку. — Стив чуть двинулся, чтобы обнять Тони крепче. — Я никуда не уйду, Тони. Они здесь ненадолго, а потом мы сможем компенсировать упущенное время…

Тони поцеловал шею Стива и поднялся к его подбородку. Он чувствовал, как Стив дрожит и улыбается.

— Если ты настаиваешь.

Стив придвинулся и снова поцеловал Тони. Спустя несколько мгновений он отстранился.

— Ладно, нам надо идти сейчас, иначе я никогда не смогу остановиться.

Тони засмеялся, чувствуя себя счастливее, чем когда-либо в жизни.

— Согласен. Давай встретимся с ними и заключим сделку для СтаркИндастриз. О, и, Стив?

— Да?

— Спасибо, что… помогаешь вот так. С компанией.

— Пожалуйста.

Тони переоделся и пошёл на встречу с Кристин и её отцом. Они и правда оказались приятными людьми, и Тони смог заключить с ними сделку, о которой Стив договаривался всю неделю. Они просидели час, а после ушли. Сразу после этого Стив и Тони направились в пентхаус.

— Итак, — сказал Тони, закрывая дверь. Он был так счастлив, и голова кружилась от волнения, стоило лишь подумать, что это не сон. Стив здесь и хотел быть с ним. Это реально. — Ты хотел со мной что-то обсудить.

Стив рассмеялся и кивнул. Тони не стал колебаться, и вскоре тёплое тело Стива прижималось к нему в объятиях.

— Ну, я приготовил целую речь. О том, как много бы значишь для меня, как сильно я хотел, чтобы мы были вместе, если ты чувствуешь то же самое, — сказал Стив на ухо Тони. — Как сильно я люблю тебя, — прошептал он.

Тони отстранился и посмотрел на Стива. Тот улыбался, но Тони мог сказать, что он нервничал.

— Любишь?

— Да. Очень сильно.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Боже, Стив. Я тоже люблю тебя. Больше всего.

— Да? — спросил Стив неуверенно.

— Да, — рассмеялся Тони и не мог поверить: всё было совсем иначе, но гораздо лучше, чем он рассчитывал. — Я был расстроен, когда думал, что ты ходишь на те свидания.

— О, так вот почему ты вёл себя так странно. Теперь ясно.

— Ох, да, — сказал Тони.

— Мне жаль, что ты так думал. Я не знал.

— Это больше не важно. Мы здесь. Вместе.

Они потянулись навстречу одновременно. Поцелуй был мягким и целомудренным, и Тони не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Так что теперь? — спросил Тони, как только они отстранились.

— Думаю, по правилам, я должен пригласить тебя на свидание. Учитывая, как долго я этого ждал.

— А что, если я хочу пригласить тебя на свидание?

Стив обхватил лицо Тони ладонями и поцеловал его.

— Знаешь, это можно устроить. У нас вся жизнь, чтобы ходить на свидания.

— Звучит потрясающе.

— Это точно. А теперь позволь мне отвести моего парня на свидание.

Они и правда пошли на свидание. Стив повёл Тони в милое кафе, а после они гуляли по парку, держась за руки. Как только они вернулись домой, то посмотрели фильм, поели мороженого и теперь, поздним вечером, наслаждались компанией друг друга и горячим шоколадом.

Тони никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Они оба лежали на кровати Тони, опираясь на изголовье. И были в пижамах, телевизор был включён, но они не обращали на него внимания. Тони опирался на бок Стива, и оба держали чашки с домашним горячим шоколадом Стива.

— Вкусно? — спросил Стив.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Нарываешься на комплименты? Это всегда вкусно.

Рука вокруг его плеча сжалась.

— Хм-м-м, хорошо. — Стив поцеловал его в висок. Было тихо. Они наслаждались друг другом в уютной тишине, пока Стив не заговорил: — Возможно, однажды ты узнаешь рецепт и сможешь приготовить шоколад.

На мгновение Тони перестал дышать. Почти неделю назад Тони думал, что никогда не узнает рецепт горячего шоколада Стива, потому что Стив говорил, что он должен остаться в семье. Мысль, что Стив намекал, что, возможно, однажды… он узнает… заставляла сердце остановиться. Он повернул голову, ложась на грудь Стива. И смог услышать, как быстро бьётся его сердце.

— Надеюсь, что однажды смогу.

Они допили горячий шоколад, выключили телевизор и легли. Целовались медленно, лениво, а потом Стив отстранился.

— Ничего, если я останусь спать здесь?

— Конечно, — немедленно ответил Тони. Кажется, это был знакомый вопрос.

— Ты будешь тут утром?

Тони засмеялся.

— Буду.

Как бы сильно Тони ни хотел снять все вещи и раздеть Стива, они оба устали, и Стив ещё не восстановился после недавнего боя, и у Тони всё болело после вчерашней тренировки. Он не возражал. Он прижался к груди Стива и не мог придумать лучшего способа заснуть.

Его глаза распахнулись, и первое, что он понял, — уже утро, а второе, что кое-какой суперсолдат прижимается к его спине, целуя плечи и шею.

— М-м-м-м, — промычал Тони. — Это сон? — Он немного боялся, что так и было. Ему уже снились такие сны.

— Если так, то я не хочу просыпаться, — сказал Стив, продолжая покрывать дорожкой поцелуев спину Тони.

Это было гораздо лучше, чем во сне, он повернулся к Стиву, который выглядел так, словно только что проснулся. Его волосы были растрёпаны, но он выглядел таким счастливым. И был даже более очаровательным, чем во сне.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Стив, и прежде чем Тони мог ответить, губы Стива накрыли его.

Тони с нетерпением ответил и прижался к Стиву, который быстро отозвался и навис над Тони. Было восхитительно ощущать на себе вес Стива, и Тони мог почувствовать, как тот возбуждается. Тони быстро достиг того же состояния. Он повёл бёдрами, и они оба застонали.

Стив отстранился и улыбнулся.

— Не слишком быстро?

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Тони и поцеловал его. — Мне это снилось слишком много раз.

— Правда? — Стив коварно улыбнулся.

— Да, в последний раз в первое утро тренировок, когда ты грубо разбудил меня.

Глаза Стива расширились.

— Я тебе снился? Это делает меня счастливым, но в то же время заставляет ревновать.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Поверь, все мои мокрые сны всегда о тебе. Даже те, в которых мы просто… вместе.

Взгляд Стива смягчился, и он убрал прядь волос с лица Тони.

— Мои тоже, знаешь.

Тони аккуратно коснулся щеки Стива.

— Я люблю тебя, Стив. Очень сильно, — прошептал он.

Тони с трудом мог поверить, но он видел, как глаза Стива увлажнились.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Тони. Ты всё для меня.

Стив наклонился, чтобы увлечь Тони в медленный и прекрасный поцелуй. Тони был готов снова пройти через всё, что случилось на этой неделе, если это значило, что всё закончится как сейчас.


	8. Эпилог

_1 год спустя…_

Тони подкидывал в руке гаечный ключ, что обычно делал, когда обдумывал сразу несколько идей. Он никак не мог прекратить, но сейчас сильнее, чем обычно. Мстители через многое прошли в последнее время. Враг, который до сих пор преследовал Тони, вышел из тени, имя его — Альтрон, и за время борьбы с ним Мстители разделились. СМИ дали этому название «Гражданская война», которое он ненавидел, потому что всё было не настолько ужасно, как казалось журналистам. Тони этого не показывал, но он ненавидел каждую минуту времени, когда Мстители разделились, особенно когда ушёл Стив. Отсутствие Стива в башне в тот период было самым ужасным.

Но всё закончилось. Мстители снова вместе, Альтрон, как он надеялся, был побеждён раз и навсегда, но всё ещё оставалось много врагов, о которых приходилось беспокоиться. Верховный Эскадрон ждал подходящего для нападения момента, и Тони краем уха слышал о ещё одном враге из космоса. У него было очень много дел и очень мало времени.

Однако у него на уме было что-то более личное. Стив отправился на одиночную миссию от ЩИТа, ничего серьёзного, и Тони ждал его возвращения в любую минуту. Тони был взволнован и нетерпелив, потому что сегодня годовщина, как они начали встречаться.

Возвращаясь назад, он понимал: то была забавная неделя. Тони поспорил, проиграл и неделю тренировался со Стивом. Вся неделя оказалась чередой путаниц и недоразумений, но это стоило того, чтобы в конце концов заполучить Стива. Он всё ещё иногда тренировался со Стивом, потому что часть его любила это, но он был рад, что всё закончилось.

— Сэр, — отвлёк его от мыслей Джарвис.

— Да? — Тони положил гаечный ключ на стол, потянулся в кресле и закинул ноги на стол.

— У меня новости о Капитане Роджерсе.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Он почти дома? Соедини меня с ним. Я хочу ему кое-что сказать, возможно, это заставит его вернуться быстрее.

— Мне жаль, сэр, но Капитан Роджерс просил передать, что не сможет сегодня вернуться и не знает, когда вообще сможет.

Тони подпрыгнул на месте.

— Что за фигня? Почему?

— Мне жаль, но, кажется, ему придётся задержаться дольше, чем планировалось, — объяснил Джарвис.

— Он в опасности? — спросил Тони, внезапно начиная волноваться.

— Нет, сэр. Капитан Роджерс сообщил мне, что это из-за Директора Фьюри…

— Фьюри? — Тони не мог поверить, что это происходит в их годовщину. Конечно, они решили, что после возвращения Стива с миссии останутся в башне, а не выберутся куда-то на свидание, но это было не важно для Тони. Что было важно, так это побыть со Стивом, особенно с тех пор, как недавно стало трудно найти время, чтобы побыть вместе. Теперь всё каким-то образом разваливалось. — Соедини меня с Фьюри, Джарвис, чтобы я смог вбить ему хоть чуточку ума! — Тони мог понять, что придётся отменять свидания, потому что они оба должны были сделать это ранее, но сейчас всё по-особенному, и ему нужен был Стив рядом.

Тони решил надеть броню, найти Стива и провести вечер с ним, не важно, где он был. Ему в данный момент было плевать. Он поднялся на посадочную площадку, ожидая костюм.

— Сэр, в этом нет необходимости.

— Что? Почему? — раздражённо спросил Тони.

— Потому что я здесь. — Голос Стива вырвал Тони из злости, и он повернулся к двери, увидев стоящего там Стива с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Стив? Я думал, тебя не будет дома. Джарвис только что сказал… — А потом Тони понял, что произошло. — Ладно, ты меня подловил.

Смех Стива эхом разнёсся по комнате, и Тони не мог не засмеяться с ним.

— Прости, — сказал Стив и направился к Тони. — Не мог удержаться.

Тони встретил его на полпути. Они обвили друг друга руками, и он довольно вздохнул.

— Я уже собирался влезть в костюм и искать тебя, — сказал Тони

— Знаю, Джарвис рассказал, и мне пришлось бежать в лабораторию, чтобы ты не успел. — Он поцеловал Тони в лоб.

— Я просто рад, что ты здесь.

— Я тоже, — ответил Стив, и они отстранились лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. — Я бы ни за что не пропустил нашу годовщину, Тони.

— Я знаю. Хорошая идея — обвинить Фьюри.

Они рассмеялись, а после Стив наклонился для поцелуя. Тони с радостью ответил и обнял Стива за плечи. Оба позволили поцелую затянуться и, только когда стало тяжело дышать, отстранились.

— Скучал по тебе, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь. Его лицо покраснело, и губы стали влажными и припухшими от поцелуя. Тони всегда нравилось видеть его таким.

— Я тоже скучал, — прошептал Тони в губы Стива. — А теперь… чем хочешь заняться?

— Хм-м-м. Я с удовольствием сниму форму и приму душ, — сказал Стив. — И буду рад, если ты присоединишься.

— Звучит потрясающе.

Как только они вместе приняли душ и собрались в кровать для более физического воссоединения, то переоделись в удобные пижамы. Мстители знали, что у них годовщина, потому запланировали вечеринку на следующий день, но Тони попросил их всех сегодня куда-нибудь уйти. Он просто хотел побыть со Стивом.

Теперь они были на кухне. Тони облокотился о стол, наблюдая, как Стив заглядывает в разные шкафы за ингредиентами. Он любил видеть Стива расслабленным и счастливым. Стив всегда следил, чтобы Тони ощущал то же самое. Но им было лучше, когда они вместе, Тони знал. Последний год был лучшим в его жизни, и всё становилось только лучше.

— Что собираешься делать? — наконец спросил Тони, как только увидел набор разных продуктов на столе. — Хочешь что-нибудь приготовить?

Он заметил молоко, немного какао-порошка, сахар и многое другое. Стив повернулся взглянуть на него. Его лицо было ярко-красным, словно он смущался, но улыбался.

— Эм, да. Подойдёшь? — Он протянул руки.

Тони взял ладони Стива в свои без колебания и сжал их. Он наблюдал, как Стив внимательно пытается понять изменения в его поведении.

— Я хотел спросить… — Стив посмотрел на стол и вернул взгляд Тони. Его взгляд сейчас казался более сосредоточенным, и Тони ощутил жар. — Не мог бы ты… — Стив потёр затылок.

— Что случилось? — Тони шагнул ближе. Он немного испугался.

— Ничего. Всё отлично. — Стив взял ладони Тони в свои и улыбнулся. — Не поможешь мне приготовить мой горячий шоколад?

Из-за _этого_ Стив так волновался? Тони приподнял бровь, на мгновение озадачился, а после его глаза расширились от понимания.

— Но это же семейный рецепт, — нервно сказал он. — Ты говорил, что, только когда вступишь в брак, поделишься им.

— Думаю, что правда важно, так это разделить его с тем, с кем я захочу провести всю мою жизнь, — сказал Стив, и Тони не мог дышать. — И это ты, Тони.

— Стив, — прошептал он.

— Я хотел спросить… и надеялся, ты выйдешь за меня? — застенчиво спросил он. — Я, эм, надеюсь, это не глупо. Вообще-то, у меня есть кольца, просто я не мог больше ждать.

Тони потерял дар речи. Он действительно не ожидал этого. Они говорили об этом пару раз в том году, собирались пожениться, но на этом всё и закончилось. Он думал о предложении несколько раз с тех пор, как они начали встречаться, но всегда полагал, что ещё слишком рано.

Стив прокашлялся.

— Я пойму, если это «нет»…

Тони понял, что не сказал ни слова, и Стив выглядел как потерявшийся щенок с этими грустными глазами. Он улыбнулся и утянул Стива в жёсткий поцелуй. Стив удивился поначалу, но ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы с нетерпением ответить.

Они отстранились и улыбнулись.

— Конечно, я выйду за тебя.

— Да? — Глаза Стива загорелись.

— Да.

Они целовались на кухне несколько минут, позволив счастью затопить их. Тони ещё сильнее обрадовался, что попросил всех покинуть башню.

— Как давно ты хотел спросить? — с любопытством задал вопрос Тони.

— Очень давно, — признался Стив. — Я бы спросил ещё год назад, если бы знал, что ты согласишься, но ждал.

Тони рассмеялся и упёрся головой в грудь Стива.

— Я бы согласился и тогда.

Они обнимались, наслаждаясь друг другом и моментом несколько минут. Стив вздохнул и провёл руками по спине Тони.

— Знаешь, это было неизбежно, — прошептал Стив. Тони отстранился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Стив коснулся пальцем щеки Тони.

— Существовало множество причин, почему я верил, что должен был оказаться в этом времени. Но для меня самая главная — я должен был быть здесь с тобой, Тони. Я знаю, ты, вероятно, не веришь в подобные вещи, но я думаю, так было суждено.

Тони покачал головой, улыбаясь.

— В этом весь ты, Стив. Я верю, потому что ты веришь.

— Хорошо, — наклонился Стив для быстрого поцелуя. — Ну, так я покажу, как делать горячий шоколад? А потом вы сможем им насладиться, после чего отправимся в кровать отпраздновать помолвку?

— Ничто не сможет сделать меня счастливее.


End file.
